Inside My Mind
by fuelledbystarbucks
Summary: Mitchie buys Caitlyn a diary. Year two at Camp Rock through Caitlyn's eyes. Mostly Naitlyn centered with a side Of Smitchie and possible Jella. Rated T for safety. COMPLETED 17/10/08 SEQUEL UP 01/01/09
1. 3rd July 2008: Stupid, Screwed up Life

Hey guys, so I'm back with another story!! I got this idea froma one - shot I wrote. I don't no if I'll upload it. So just to clear things up the first Camp Rock was in 2007 so this one takes place in 2008. I thought it would be easier! Lol. And peoples ages are Caitlyn - 16, Mitchie - 16, Nate - 16, Shane - 18, Jason - 19. Okay now thats all cleared up... on with the story. Oh and if you have any ideas tell me.

**Inside My Mind  
Nate/Caitlyn  
Started: August 2008**

* * *

**3rd July 2008**

_**8.17am - Our Cabin  
**_Stupid diary. Stupid Mitchie for making me start a stupid diary! Stupid Shane for taking up Mitchie's time, so she doesn't have time to listen to me, therefore making me start the stupid diary. Stupid Jason for being…well Jason. Stupid Peggy for always being right. Stupid Ella for being stupid. Stupid Nate for being the stupid reason (Other than Shane) Mitchie made me start this stupid diary! Stupid Camp rock, stupid world, stupid life…

Ok, so maybe I should back up and explain. My name is Caitlyn Geller. The year is 2008. The place is Camp Rock, somewhere in the middle of no where. Happy now?

Okay, so it is only day _three_ of camp and I might be _already _getting on some peoples nerves. Well, I think _some _might be an understatement. Try, Mitchie, Shane, Peggy, Ella _and_ Jason, surprisingly.

So, I know you're all like _what did you do? _Honestly. I have no clue. So, I talk about myself way too much, my feelings, why things are bugging me, my complaints…I could go on and on. Ok, now you're asking _it's only day three, what's there to complain about? _The answer? Everything!

So it started when Mitchie and Shane got together. Officially. That was in October last year. The guys came to visit her in New Jersey and, of course, I was forced to go also, by Mitchie.

So, with Mitchie and Shane being all lovey-dovey, seriously I think I puked at _least_ twice. Nate, Jason and I had to find something to entertain ourselves. Did I mention that there is absolutely _nothing_ to do in Mitchie's town? Nothing! Except go to the movies. So that's what we did. Everyday for one whole week. We went to the movies. Oh did I mention that no good movies came out in October. Not one!!

So, the three of us started going to the movies. We always sat the same. I sat in the middle, Nate and Jason sat either side of me. Nate and I always shared a large popcorn. Jason doesn't like popcorn. I know, strange…

Well, anyway, there were a few moments when Nate's hands just sort of brushed off my hands when we reached for some popcorn. And there were those moments when our eyes _kind of_ met and we _kind of _held each others gaze for a second longer than usual.

Surprisingly all of this did not go unnoticed by Jason. It was day four of our movie week when Jason pulled a fake sickness. We all knew he was faking it. It _was_ Jason after all. We all just put it behind us. No one questioned why Jason was pretending he was sick. Again, it was Jason.

So that day Nate and I went to the movies by ourselves. We didn't think anything of it. We had grown so close in the past few days. He was quickly becoming one of my closest guy friends.

When Jason bailed on us again I let it go again. But it was when he bailed on us for the third time I started to get worried. Did he not want to spend time with me? What did I do wrong? So I begged him to come along and he did. Things were normal again. I sat in the middle of the two guys, sharing my popcorn with Nate.

But somehow, it felt strange. In the two days Nate and I went to the movies by ourselves we had gotten used to Jason not being there. Now it just felt awkward. Every now and then Nate would nudge me or poke me and I giggled. This annoyed Jason and several other people around us.

We were all leaving the next afternoon. Nate and I decided to go to the movies one last time. We asked Jason and he simply said no. I asked him why and he simply said _"Just go, I'm just not in the mood." _

Then it happened.

Everything was normal. I was sitting with Nate on one side and an empty chair that represented Jason on my other. We were paying attention to the movie. We both reached into the bucket of popcorn and yet again our hands brushed. Nate looked up and so did I. He stared at me for a really long time. And then _BAM_ he was kissing me and I was kissing back. So there we were. Nate and I. Making out in the movie theatre…

We can say that things were a _little_ awkward after that. Ok a _lot_ awkward. When we got home Nate and I just sort of avoided each other. We would be leaving in a few hours. Nate would be on a plane back to L.A and I would be on one back to New York.

We didn't say a word to each other for the rest of the day.

-

-

So, there you go. Now you know.

We haven't spoken or seen each other since then.

Ok, that's a lie. I did see him once. It was when Mitchie was in New York in April. We were out shopping and I saw a mop of curly hair. I thought nothing of it until I saw Shane. It was Nate. When Mitchie saw Shane I ran. I didn't want to see Nate. To this day I'm not sure if he saw me or even knew I was there.

And I saw him yesterday. But hey, it's a small camp and he happens to be a teacher. I guess I sort of hoped that we wouldn't run into each other, but boy was I wrong. He saw me too, our eyes locked but I turned away and kept on walking.

So, I've been complaining about him since. To Mitchie, to Jason, to Ella, to Shane, to Peggy, to anyone who'll listen really. I think I even complained to Brown.

And ok, _maybe_ I complained a tad too much.

Yesterday, Shane snapped. It was scary. I hadn't seen him that angry since this time last year, when he first arrived at Camp Rock. "Caitlyn," he said, well shouted. "Shut up! Stop dumping all of this on Mitchie and anyone else who'll listen, we don't even know what the hell is going on! Ok? This is between you and Nate."

And _that_ is why Shane is stupid.

So of course Mitchie came back later and said "Cait, have you ever thought about starting a diary?" Then she threw a hardback purple notebook at me. "You have a lot of issues and I think if you wrote them down it would help."

Can you believe it? Can you believe that she had the nerve to say I had issues? I don't have issues ok. I just have a…ok I don't know what I have but it involves Nate…somehow…

I spent last night tossing and turning in my bed. My eyes switched back and forth between a sleeping Mitchie and the notebook that was sitting on my bedside table. I had to admit it was a nice notebook. Purple _was_ my favourite colour.

When I finally got to sleep I had weird dreams about giant purple notebooks chasing after me saying _"Write in me Caitlyn, you know you want to." _It was scary.

So, that's how I came to be writing in this thing. I just picked up a pen this morning and before I knew it all of _this_ came pouring out.

Mitchie just asked if I was going to breakfast. I don't want to but I'm hungry. And a hungry Caitlyn is an unhappy Caitlyn. I probably see Nate. The main reason I don't want to go. But remember, I'm _trying _to lay off the Nate complaining…for now.

So, now I got to go to breakfast…and see Nate.

Oh happy day.

_**8.45am - Breakfast  
**_Ok, I admit it; I brought the diary to breakfast. And I'm glad I did. I've kind of grown attached to this thing.

"Hey girls," Shane said, taking a seat beside Mitchie. Jason sat beside me, across from Shane. Nate sat beside Shane, furthest away from me. "What's that?" Shane continued, pointing to the diary.

Before I could say anything Mitchie answered for me. "I got her a diary." I swear, I saw her smirk. "Now she can vent her feelings somewhere else." And then she looked at Nate. _Wow_, way to make it obvious Mitch!

I glared at her, a glare which did not go unnoticed by Shane. "Awww, what's wrong Caity?" he said mockingly. I glared at him too. "Wow, someone got an extra dose of PMS this morning," he said sarcastically.

I didn't even respond. I just rolled my eyes.

Shane turned to Nate. "So what's so interesting?" he asked.

"What?" I shivered. I hadn't heard Nate's voice in such a long time. Since last October. Hearing it again sent shivers up and down my spine.

"You're staring at that piece of toast as if your life depended on it." Shane continued. "Seriously, man, it's just toasted bread."

Nate mumbled a response which I didn't hear.

I turned to Jason. "So, you excited about teaching?" I asked.

Since Shane had done such a good job last year, Brown had invited Nate and Jason to teach this year as well as Shane. Since he didn't trust Jason to teach his own class (the boy wanted to teach a class called _How to build the proper birdhouse so more birds will come to your garden_.) he had been stuck with Nate. They would be teaching _guitar 101. _Which I _have _to take. It's like mandatory or something. But at least Jason will be there so it won't be that bad. _Right?_

_**2.13pm - Guitar  
**_So…I was wrong. Horribly wrong. This is torture!!

When we got to Guitar 101 surprise, surprise we were basically the first people there. Except for one person and I can tell you who. Tess Tyler. Yup, there she was, Little Miss Bitch, getting her flirt on with Nate.

I have to admit I was jealous…_for like a second. _HE WAS FLIRTING BACK!!

And _then _Mitchie suggested that we sit up front. I swear, my day was bad enough. I flat out refused. I _refused_ to sit up front with _Tess_. With her hair twirling and eyelash batting. Seriously, she couldn't get Shane last year, what makes her think that she can get Nate this yea? Who will it be next year? Jason? _Well, obviously…_

Anywho, now I'm sitting down the back. On my own may I add? I'm not even paying attention. I seriously don't get why I have to learn guitar. I don't have any intention of playing a guitar. Ever.

Okay, Jason just gave me the strangest look ever?

_**4.01pm - Our Cabin  
**_I can't believe it! That was just downright _rude_!

Ok, I'm being annoying again; trust me you get used to it. I guess I should explain what happened…

So, I was writing in this thing and I saw Nate whisper something in Jason's ear. Jason looked straight at me, then he said something back to Nate.

Mitchie shot me a questioning look. I just shrugged in response. I had no clue what was going on. If Nate was going to talk about me I'd rather he didn't do it in the middle of class and I'd rather he'd do it to my face.

"Emmmm….Caitlyn," Jason said to me.

"Yea?" I answered.

"Can you stop writing and pay attention, please?"

Of course the whole class turned to look at me. I saw Tess smirk as well.

So I was _forced_ to slip the notebook into my bag and I was _forced_ to pay attention. I don't even remember any of it now.

I could feel Nate's eyes on my during class, but every time I looked up his eyes were somewhere else.

God, that boy is driving me _insane_. Why did he have to come to Camp Rock? Why couldn't he just walk out of my life? Why did he have to kiss me?

My life is _so_ screwed up!

* * *

  
Five reviews and I'll update : )


	2. 5th July 2008: Food Fight

So I got more than five reviews so heres the next chapter! By the way I do realise that Caitlyn seems a little OC but when I picture her I always see her this way for some reason. Okay, so I know that a big part of this chapter is in the actual movie but I really wanted to do it! And it's slightly different. (Kinda)**

* * *

**

**5th July 2008**

_**4.30pm - Our Cabin**_

_Gahhhh_, I hate my life!! Hate. It. It happened again. Kitchen duty! And this time it's not going to be fun. It _is_ still with Mitchie, but with Shane as well and…Nate! Please someone kill me now!

I'm going to rewind and tell you the story from the start. That would be best…

Mitchie and I walked into to mess hall to sit down to what we _hoped_ would be a normal lunch! Shane, Nate and Jason joined us as usual. They took their usual seats, Shane beside Mitchie, Jason beside me, Nate beside Shane.

I wasn't in a very talkative mood today. Maybe Shane was right. Maybe I was PMSing? I dunno? _And_, I had spotted Tess flirting with _Jason_ down by the lake this morning. That girl has gone too far. It was one thing to flirt with Nate but why Jason? Jason's like a baby. He has no idea what's going on until someone tells him. Tess didn't deserve him. At all.

So obviously I was annoyed. I marched up to her and said "Leave Jason alone!"

"What?" she said.

"You heard me," I answered. "Leave him alone. And while you're at it leave Nate alone as well. You don't deserve them. Go find some rich guy with daddy's credit card to whisk you off your feet and bring you back from wherever you came from! Bitch world."

Tess stood in shock, just staring at me. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life Caitlyn Gellar," she said, her eyes narrowing.

"Was that a threat?"

"Yes, it was. And if I were you, I'd watch your back."

"Oh, I'm scared now," I said sarcastically.

Then she did her weird _Whatever, Major, Loser _thing and flicked her hair and walked away.

"What was that?" I had almost forgotten Jason was there, being in my blinded rage and all.

"Jase, she was totally flirting with you," I answered him. "I'm sorry but, she doesn't deserve you or any guy _half_ as good as you. I _think_ we can give her a quarter."

"Thanks, Caitlyn. God I'm so stupid, how could I have not know that?" he sat down on a rock and put his head in his hands.

I sat down beside him. "Jason, you're not stupid." I said.

"Yes, I am."

Before I could answer someone came through the bushes. It was Nate. "You ready to go man?" he asked Jason, obviously ignoring the fact that I was there.

Jason nodded. "Thanks Caitlyn," he said before following Nate. Just before they were out of hearing range I could hear Jason ask Nate "Why don't you talk to her?"

"I just don't," Nate replied.

-

-

So that was my morning. And did I mention all this happened _before _9am? So I probably wasn't functioning properly and maybe I went off on Tess more than I should have…But anyway, I'm glad I did go off at her like that. Well, at least I was until lunch…

Well Tess told me to watch my back and I should have, literally.

We were having a normal lunch. Shane and Mitchie wee acting all lovey-dovey. I was talking to Jason. And Nate was acting indifferent. Pretty normal.

Suddenly Mitchie called out "Caitlyn duck!" and so I did. I didn't know why until a clump of spaghetti flew over my head. Since I had ducked it didn't hit me, but hit the person sitting in front of me, Mitchie, square in the face.

I looked around to see who had thrown the spaghetti and sure enough sitting at the next table over with her new clones was Tess, a big grin plastered on her face.

I turned around quickly only to be greeted by spaghetti hitting my face.

"Oh my God," Mitchie said. "Cait, I am sooo sorry. That was meant for Tess, but you turn around and…"

"It's ok," I said. "But since you hit me I guess I'm gonna have to do _this_…" I grabbed some spaghetti and threw it. By the way, did I tell you I have _really_ bad aim? Cause I do. The spaghetti didn't hit Mitchie, it hit Shane.

"Oppsie," I said sheepishly.

"Oh, it is sooo on Geller," Shane said, mockingly. He picked up a bread roll and threw it at me.

That bread roll hurt my head "Owww," I cried. "Shane that hurt!" I picked up some more spaghetti and threw it at him. But remember me and my bad aim? Yea, it hit the person sitting next to him. No, not Mitchie. It hit Nate.

And Brown chose that exact moment to walk into the mess hall. Just as I threw the spaghetti. He marched up to our table. "You, you, you and you," he pointed to Mitchie, Shane and Nate, and then he pointed to me. "My office, _NOW_!"

-

-

"But Sir…"

"Tess started it…"

"It wasn't our fault…"

We were all arguing at the same time, trying to get across that this was all Tess's fault…_kinda_. But Brown wasn't having any of it. "Kids, Miss Tyler was sitting at a different table with not one piece of food covering her body," he said.

"But Brown," I cried. "Tess threw spaghetti at me and I ducked and the spaghetti hit Mitchie and Mitchie was only _trying_ to defend herself so she tried to get Tess back but hit me instead. So _of course _I had to get Mitchie back so I threw a _little_ bit at her but since my aim is sooo _totally _off it hit Shane. Then he threw a bread roll at me, which _really_ hurt by the way. So I threw spaghetti at him but again, my aim so it hit Nate and…"I said without taking a breath.

"Miss Gellar, I'm gonna stop you there." Brown said. "You were all involved and I have to punish you. Now Miss Geller you know what punishment I am implying don't you?"

"Kitchen duty," I groaned.

"Correct," Brown smiled. "Now I'm gonna put you all on kitchen duty at different times since I doubt Connie needs all of you at the same time, and I think sending you al at the same time is a bad idea. Miss Torrez, you will do Mondays, Shane Tuesdays, Miss Gellar and Mr Bishop Wednesdays, and you get Thursdays and Fridays off."

I groaned. This was going to be horrible. I was going to be stuck in a room with Nate three times a day! At least I was going to have Connie for company.

"How long?" Shane asked.

"How long what?" Brown said.

"Until we finish this stupid kitchen duty?"

"Until I say so."

-

-

When we finally escaped from Brown's office Mitchie told me that she was going for a walk with Shane, Nate just walked off so it just left me, by myself, all alone. Ok, maybe I'm being a bit over dramatic. But still…

On my walk back to my cabin I ran into - guess who? - Tess. She is everywhere! I'm telling you. I bet she's stalking me. She smirked. "I told you to watch you back," she said.

"You are such a bitch!" I told her.

She smiled. "So what'd you get?"

"What?"

"What's your punishment?"

"Kitchen Duty," I said, pushing past her.

"Well, I certainly _won't_ be eating anymore, you'll probably poison me or something."

"Thanks for the idea Tess, I make sure I put it to good use. Now can you _please_ just leave me alone?"

"God don't have to be so snappy. Is this all because a certain rock star isn't talking to you?"

"What?"

"Oh, don't think I haven't noticed. I've seen you talk to Shane and I've seen you talk to Jason, but never Nate. So what did you do?"

"Just shut up Tess!"

"Oh, so you did do something…"

"Tess, just leave me alone."

"Emmmm…no"

"GET LOST!"

"Jeese, you don't have to act like a bitch, I'm going, I'm going…but remember, I'll be watching and I _will_ find out why Nate isn't talking to you."

I rolled my eyes and ran all the way back to my cabin. When I got there I threw myself down on the bed and cried my eyes out. I hate Tess, I hate Nate, and I hate my stupid life.

_**10.00pm - The Lake**_

So, Mitchie came back to the cabin and found my crying my eyes out. She asked me what was wrong and I being in my stupid vulnerable state told her everything. I told her the whole freakin' story, about Nate and me. Right from the beginning to present day. I told her to swear that she wouldn't tell Shane or anyone. And she promised.

I'm sitting here with Jason beside me. He really is amazing. He doesn't even care that I'm ignoring him and writing in this. He…he understands somehow.

He showed up about half and hour ago. I've been sitting out here since 9pm.

"Hey Cait," he said coming up behind me.

"Hey," I said softly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm just a bit…emotional today."

Jason nodded. "You want some company?" That's what I liked about Jason, he never questioned. He somehow knew that I didn't want to talk about it and decided to let it go.

"Sure," I smiled.

We sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"It's my fault you all got in trouble," he said.

"What, no it wasn't, Jase."

"If I hadn't been so clueless this morning then you wouldn't have snapped at Tess and then she wouldn't have started the food fight."

I laughed. "Jase, this was not your fault, okay?"

He nodded.

"Hey," I said. "Is it ok if I write for a little while?"

He nodded again. "Do you want me to go?" he asked.

"No, stay. If you want."

"I'll stay." he smiled at me.

And that's how we ended up here.

I don't think Jason knows how special he really is. He's one special guy...

* * *

15 more reviews and you get an update : )


	3. 9th July 2008: Fight

Woooo...update time!! Yayness!! You may have noticed that I changed my pename to Peace..Love..NickJonas x. It felt time for a change and I'm not relly obsessed over loliver anymore. Naitlyn has become my NEW loliver!! One thing I forgot to mention last chapter is that all my other storys are on hiatus for the moment. i really want to finish this one first!! Lol.. well on with the story...

* * *

**9****th**** July 2008**

_**9.03am - Brown's Class  
**_And so the torture begins. This morning was my first day on kitchen duty. I had to literally drag my self out of bed at 6am. I am _soooo_ not a morning person. I'm being deadly serious and I'm telling you this for your own good. Remember, Tess?

When I got to the kitchen - only five minutes late, thank you very much - I found out that I wasn't the _only_ person that had trouble getting out of bed early. Nate wasn't there. He ran in ten minutes later.

"I am so sorry Mrs Torrez. Shane was supposed to wake me," he said.

"It's ok Nate," Connie said. "And call me Connie. Now, can you go help Caitlyn with those pancakes?"

Uh-oh. This wasn't good. It was terrible, it was awful, it was…ok I'm being over dramatic again. But I never thought for one second that Nate and I would be together, together. I mean, I knew we'd be together but I thought that he'd do his own thing and I'd do mine. Ok, I'm probably making absolutely no sense right now so I'm going to just move on…

We were working in awkward silence, which is _really_ awkward by the way. Then I suddenly blurted out "I'm sorry!" _What? _I have no self control sometimes!

Nate shot me a questioning look.

"It's my fault that you got kitchen duty. You weren't even involved in the food fight." I explained.

And then he spoke. "Hey, it's not your fault your aim sucks." he smiled. I swear I nearly melted. His smile is one of those smiles that makes you go weak at the knees and when you haven't seen it in so long…well you get the picture.

"Oh My God, he speaks!" I cried and Nate shot me another look. "I'm sorry," I said. "But I think I've heard you say one _whole_ word in the last nine days!"

"I just had stuff on my mind," he explained.

I nodded, but didn't question. I didn't want to ruin all the progress we had made. And _yes_, we _had_ made progress. The boy was _talking _to me, for God sake!

We spent the rest f the morning in comfortable silence, saying random things such as _"Pass the flour," _and _"Pass the milk," _to each other.

-

-

I decided to skip breakfast and went for a walk instead. I know, _shock, horror _she skipped breakfast. _Relax_, I don't have an eating disorder, I just ate too much pancake batter over the course of the morning. I know, I know, but remember what I told you about my self control?

As I approached the lake I could hear someone singing. The voice sounded very familiar, I walked a little further and saw that it was Nate. He was sitting on an overturned canoe playing his guitar.

_Got the news today  
But they said I had to stay  
A little bit longerAnd I'll be fine  
When I thought it'd all been done  
When I thought it'd all been said  
A little bit longer  
And I'll be fine_

I listened from the bushes while he sang. He was amazing. His voice made me go week at the knees.

I decided that maybe it wasn't the best idea to spy on Nate so I turned around only to stand on a fallen branch. The branch snapped and I froze. Nate stopped playing guitar. "Hello?" he said. "Is anyone there?" I heard his footsteps so I ran.

I don't know if he seen me. I did make a lot of noise running away. I'm actually crossing my fingers right now hoping he didn't see me.

-

-

I ran all the way back to my cabin. Mitchie was walking out the door.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"I can't explain now, I'll tell you later." I said.

"Ok, well you better hurry up, Brown's class starts in ten minutes."

I checked my watch. "Holy Crap!" I cried. How long was I watching Nate?

"I'll see you there, then?" she asked.

I nodded and ran inside to get my things together. I grabbed my bag and my diary and ran out the door. I swear I have never ever ran so much in my whole entire life. I deserve a medal. A gold, shiny medal…

Browns looking at me so I better stop writing…

_**7.31pm - Outside our Cabin  
**_Remember that I told you that I thought Tess was stalking me? Yea, well, she soooo is. This afternoon when I was walking back from class she like literally jumped out from behind a bush! Okay, maybe she wasn't hiding in it, maybe she was just walking that way, but it was still incredibly creepy.

"So, have you been talking to _Mr Rock Star _lately?" she said sweetly. I knew it was fake sweetness. Seriously, this is Tess we're talking about!

"Tess I'm gonna say this slowly just so you'll understand." I said to her. "Leave. Me. ALONE!" Yea, ok I kinda screamed at her. I had a right to!

"No I won't," she said, narrowing her eyes "You see Caitlyn, I get what I want. I _want_ to know why you and Nate aren't talking and I _will_ find out."

"Okay, Tess. _Why_ do you want to know if we're talking or not?"

"I just do."

I stared at her. She was unbelievable. She seriously had no respect for other peoples feelings and other peoples private lives.

"Just go away!" I said to her. I could feel my eyes watering. I fought back the tears. No way was I going to cry in front of Tess.

"No," she smirked.

I couldn't help it, a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Awwww, is little Caity crying?" Tess said in a mock baby voice.

"Shut up," I said quietly.

"What, didn't quite catch that?"

"Shut up!" I said louder this time.

"Hey, um Tess?" Nate said coming up behind me_. Seriously_, where'd he come from? Well, I _know_ he came from behind me but I meant before that. Oh god, how much of this conversation has he heard? "There's some talent scout guy at the office. He said he was looking for TJ Tyler's daughter, I assume that's you?"

Tess's usually bitchy face, which was looking extra bitchy right now, lit up.

"That's me," she squeaked. "Bye Nate," she said, brushing off his shoulder. Then she turned to me and narrowed her eyes, "Bye Caitlyn," she smirked.

And then she ran away. Oh and before I forget, Tess probably has never ran a day in her life, what with absolutely everyone there to wait on her hand on foot. You know how I know? About the running, I mean? She runs like a duck. Well, if ducks could run. They kind of waddle… and I rest my case.

I turned around to Nate. I smiled, hoping it would cover up my watering eyes. "Great," I said. "Hopefully she'll get her big break and leave us the hell alone."

I started to turn around to walk away, but Nate grabbed my arm.

"You wanna know a secret?" he asked.

I nodded.

"There isn't really a talent scout at the office."

_What? _"Then why did you tell Tess that there was?" I asked curiously.

"I though you needed saving," he said.

"Well, thanks, but I can take care of myself," I said, before turning around again.

But Nate stopped me, again. What is wrong with this boy? One minute he won't even acknowledge the fact that I exist and the next minute he won't leave me alone!

So, Nate ran in front of me and said, "I heard her going at you and then she said something about you crying? But _excuse_ me for caring!"

"You know what I don't get?" I asked him, quite angrily if I do say so myself. I didn't even give him time to reply before talking again. "You don't talk to me for the last few days, wait months and then all of a sudden you care?" I said. "Tell me Nate, does any of that sound strange to you?"

Nate took a deep breath. "Cait, I'm sorry," he said simply. So simple. Yea like _that's_ gonna make a difference!

"No," I said. "No, you don't get to call me Cait. My friends, who _have_ talked to me over the past few months, get to call me Cait. I gotta go." I pushed past him and ran away. _Again._


	4. 12th July 2008: Sexual Tension

Let's get our update on...yea, I dunno where that came from! Lol.. but it's update time!! Wooo... I actually don't have anything to say!! I just wrote a really long a/n on one of other stories so I'm all authors noted out! : ( So I will use this space to dod some advertising. You guys should go read stories by **PaNcAk3S! **Especially **Trouble in paradise** which is kinda based off a true story!! Lol. and while you're at it go and read **It Starts With Goodbye** on the joint account I share with **PaNcAk3S** - **K E V I N S Birdhouse.** Okay, I've done enough...on with the story..

* * *

**12****th**** July 2008**

_**5.03 am**_

It is 5am! What _the_ hell am I doing awake at five am? The truth is I haven't even gone _asleep_ yet. I can't. I _cannot_ sleep. I've been sleep deprived the last couple of days. Since Wednesday. Yes, I do have a consciences, are you all happy now? I really shouldn't have snapped at Nate. He _was_ only trying to help. I was stupid. Stupid, stupid Caitlyn. I've been regretting it ever since.

So, I've been really grouchy the past couple of days. Or, according to Shane, _"more grouchy than normal!" _I'm not really that grouchy, am I? I mean, I know a make a few comments here and there but I am not grouchy…am I grouchy? Am I saying grouchy too much?

Did I mention that its five am in the freaking morning!

At least it's a Saturday, I can have a lie in. all that's on today is _Campfire Jam, _and that's not until, like, eight or something. I can sleep until then for all anyone cares.

_**2.15 pm**_

So, my lie in idea did not work. Mitchie woke me up a ten am. Yup, ten freaking am!! She threw a pillow at my head and said "Wakey, wakey sleepy head," like I was a five year old or something.

When I didn't get up she dragged me out of bed. Literally. One minute I was in my nice, comfy bed and the next, I'm on the hard extremely uncomfortable floor.

"Come on!" Mitchie said. "I have to practise."

"For what?" I grumbled, trying to stand up, which, by the way, is _extremely_ difficult when you are _extremely_ tired.

"Campfire Jam!" Mitchie said.

Oh yea. That. Did I say something about that earlier? I don't remember. Well, Mitchie hasn't shut up about it since…let's say Thursday.

"Mitchie I'm tired!" I whined.

"Cait, what time did you go to bed at?" Mitchie asked me.

"Emmmm…bed, around elevenish. Sleep, at like six. I dunno but it was bright outside!"

Mitchie looked at me. "Why can't you sleep?" she asked.

Ok, so I haven't exactly told Mitchie the full story, or any of the story. I haven't told her about my fight with Nate. I didn't even tell her that we _were_ talking - _were_ being the strong word. I don't wanna tell her. She wasn't even supposed to find out about October, that was just me and my big mouth.

"I just can't," I shrugged.

-

-

We were standing in the rehearsal hall an hour later. Ok, I was sitting, but I was tired.

Mitchie was singing and I was playing the keyboard, which, I dunno how I managed to play, being so tired and all. I swear I saw pink elephants dancing. Wait, now it sounds like I'm high or something.

The door opened and in walked the reason I can't sleep.

I stopped playing keyboard.

"Caitlyn, what the hell?!" Mitchie cried.

She followed my gaze to where Nate and Shane stood beside the door.

"Shane!!" she cried, running toward him. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't watch my girlfriend sing?" Shane said, hugging Mitchie.

"Shane," Mitchie pouted. "You know I can't practise with you here!"

"I know," he smiled.

And right then is when they started making out. I swear I nearly puked.

So, while they were like, you know…Nate and I just stood there, _really _awkwardly.

Can I just say, thank GOD for Jason!!

"What's up party people?" he said, bursting through the door.

This caused Mitchie and Shane to abruptly stop their make-out session. But when the saw that it was only Jason they started at _it _again.

"Jason," I said, quietly. "You wanna go on a walk?"

"Eh, yea, sure," he smiled. "Nate, you wanna-"

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him out the door before he could say another word. Seriously, that boy is clueless. But NO ONE else can call him clueless, only me.

_Got that?_

-

-

We ended up beside the lake. _Wow_, I seem to be spending a lot of time there these days, don't you think? We sat in silence, staring out at the glistening water.

"What's going on between you and Nate?" Jason asked me.

"What?" I said, trying to act dumb.

"Oh, _come_ on Cait. I know _something's_ going on, so just tell me. I won't tell anyone anything you tell me. Promise."

And so I told him. I told him everything. Just like I had told Mitchie. Except I told him about the other day too. I told him about the fight. It felt good to let it all out. Jason's the type of person that makes you wanna tell him things.

"You know what I think?" Jason said after my confession.

I shot him a questioning look.

"I think that you like Nate. And I'm _pretty_ sure that Nate likes you!"

"What?" I said. "Jason, Nate does not like me!"

"Cait, I know I'm 'like' …not smart, but I can see it. Back in October I saw it and I can still see it now."

"Jase-"

"No, Cait, let me finish. You guys aren't talking now, and from what it sounds like havn't been talking to each other since October. Not one of you will admit that you like the other. That's why you're fighting, that's why you're not talking. You wanna know what I call that?"

"What?"

"I call it sexual tension."

_OMG I think I nearly fainted._

* * *

Credit for the "Sexual Tension" line goes to Coley (PaNcAk3S) Even though I was the one to say it, if it wasn't for that MSN conversation I would never have that line.

Okay, guys in the next few chapters this story is going to kinda seem a bit Caitlyn/Jason but it's not! I repeat NOT!! Because I also have a load of Naitlyn to come in the next few chapters too!! Yayness...


	5. 13th July: Campfire Jam

Okay, since I've been banned from saying 'Let's get our update on' I will just say UPDATE TIME!! Now it's time for the moment you've all been waiting for!! Lol...But don't worry the story doesn't end yet!! Sorry that its been a while since I updated but I have been suffering from INSANE writers block and all the new one-shots i've written were me trying to get rid of it and I guess they worked : ) Expect more soon since I started school yesterday and when I'm in school I tend to write A LOT!! lol.

* * *

**13****th**** July 2008**

**_12.16 am  
_**I just had _the_ best night of my life. It was amazing. A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! It was wonderful, fantastic, brilliant…

I should back up, shouldn't I? I'm getting ahead of myself…_again._

So…Campfire Jam, yea. Where to begin? I don't have a clue!! Oh I should mention that I almost fainted when Jason said that there was sexual tension between Nate and I. seriously! Then I started to laugh and then I walked away leaving Jason by the lake, by himself.

But back to the Jam…

At around 7.30 pm Mitchie and I made our way over to the stage. Mitchie was starting to get her nerves, which she normally get's just before she goes on stage. But they go away after a few minutes.

So why Mitchie was in her nervous state I just sat on a rock and looked around. I watched all the campers arrive in their little groups. I saw Barron and Sander arrive with Lola. I hadn't really hung out with them that much this year. I kinda missed them. _Note to self - spend time with Barron, Sander and Lola. _I saw Peggy and Ella arrive, Ella was holding someone's hand - WAIT WAS THAT JASON!! _Another note to self - interrogate Jason about possible relationship with Ella! _I saw Tess arrive with her new army of clones. They were all dressed alike, no doubt they were recruited as her backing singers that would 'make it big' from singing with Tess. And then I saw Shane and Nate.

OMG he looked so hot. Nate, not Shane. Well, Shane looked hot too but that's not the point. He was wearing _those_ skinny jeans. _Those_ jeans that he wore practically every day last October. Then they started to make their way over to us!

"Mitch, are you ok?" Wow, stupid question Shane? When Mitchie's basically hyperventilating you ask her _"are you ok?" _like WDF rock star? And you know why she's hyperventilating in the first place! Jeese, sometimes I think that boy has no brains.

-

-

It was 9.00 pm when it was Mitchie's turn to sing. Campfire Jam was in full swing. Kids were dancing and cheering. I was actually having a great time.

That was until…"Caitlyn, can I talk to you?" Nate whispered in my ear.

I gave him a look. But he chose to ignore it. Instead he grabbed my arm and dragged me into the trees.

"Nate, Mitchie is about to sing!" I shouted. "Let me go!"

"No!" he said, just as loud. "We need to talk."

"No Nate, we don't!" I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm again.

"Caitlyn, please," he looked me straight in the eye.

"Fine!" I gave in. "Talk."

"Caitlyn, I'm sorry! Whatever I did to you I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ignoring you, but hey, you ignored me too, you didn't try and talk to me after…" his voice trailed off.

"After…" I said simply. I knew what he was talking about. I didn't need to ask.

He started again. "I'm sorry about the other day. Really! But, I don't get it. I was just trying to help?"

"I was just a bit emotional the other day, I was just screaming at people left right and centre. I'm sorry." My eyes stayed glued to the ground. I didn't dare look at him.

"Caitlyn, look at me," he said softly.

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid," I whispered.

Nate was silent for a moment. A moment which gave me time to collect my thoughts. What the hell was I doing here? Why was I here with Nate? My best friend is singing and I'm stuck here and he won't let me go!

This is unfair.

"Caitlyn…" Nate spoke again. "Please look at me."

I reluctantly pulled my gaze away from the floor of the forest and moved them upwards. Now I was looking in his eyes and he was looking straight into mine.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Well, Mitchie's singing and I'm missing it and -"

"I meant between us…"

"Nate, I don't know."

"Look, Caitlyn. I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I have to say it, I really don't. Caitlyn…what happened in October it -"

"-was a mistake," I finished for him.

"No," he said. "It wasn't. it wasn't a mistake. I just wish that I could go back to that day and shake myself and tell him 'talk to her after this. Just talk to her. If you don't you'll lose your best friend, you'll lose the most amazing girl in the world, you'll lose Caitlyn.' I want to do that. I think about it every single day of my life."

I was silent. I just looked at him. I looked into his deep brown eyes. _Those _eyes.

"So do I," I whispered.

Nate stared at me.

"Really?" he asked, intertwining his fingers through mine.

I nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked me.

I nodded again, my eyes not leaving his.

"Can I kiss you?"

Again, I nodded. And then he was kissing me. _The_ Nate Bishop was kissing _me_. For he second time in my life!

No words can describe how I felt at that moment.

Nate pulled away. "Don't you wanna go back to Campfire Jam?" he asked, smiling.

I listened to the noise coming from beyond the trees and heard the one voice that I really didn't want to hear right now.

"Nah," I said. "It's only Tess singing a song about how great she is."

"Good to hear." and then he was kissing me again.

He was kissing me. He was kissing me. He was kissing me.

I reluctantly pulled away. We needed to talk about this. I wasn't going to run away and hide this time. I wasn't. I was going to talk to him.

"What does this make us?" I asked. "What are we?"

"Well, Caitlyn," Nate smile, "I was hoping you'd be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!!" I squealed, hugging him. "Yes, of course I will Nate." I kissed him again. "Oh, and it's Cait, you can call me Cait." I smiled.

"Wow," he said teasingly. "I'm worthy of calling you Cait?"

"No," I said. "You're worthy of calling me your girlfriend."

And I kissed him again and again and again.

One things for sure, I'm gonna be getting some sleep tonight!

* * *

Oh yea...Laura's laughing now cause spongbob is on in the background as she types lol... x


	6. 15th July: A Strange Obsession

Ok, Update time!! Yay... I WONT say the other thing NICOLE!! lol... So yea thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!! If you review this chapter you get a cookie! ANd this is MY story nicole so I can give as many cookies as I want!! Ok?? Good...

* * *

**15****th**** July 2008**

_**1.07pm**_

"Good morning Michaela," I sighed happily, taking my usual seat for breakfast this morning. I had been walking around in my little dazed world for the past few days. Since he kissed me. Since he asked me to be his girlfriend!! I still can't believe it! I really can't!!

It had been three days! _Three_ days since he asked me. When I had gotten back to the cabin the other night I found Mitchie and Shane making out on the front steps. Usually I would be very annoyed and probably would have pulled them apart but when I saw them I just stepped over them. I think I may have sighed something about young love, because I heard Mitchie say _"What is wrong with her?"_

When Mitchie and Shane had finally said goodbye Mitchie came into the cabin, stared me straight in the eye and said "Who are you and what have you done with Caitlyn Geller?" And I told about my _wonderful_ night!! I told her everything…well not _everything_, there are _some_ things you wanna keep private. But I defiantly told her that I had gained a boyfriend. Nate Bishop to be exact.

I am Nate Bishop's girlfriend! Me, Caitlyn Geller!! I am the girlfriend of one of the members of the hottest boy band in America. Yup, that's right, be jealous…

"Hi…what's Shane short for?" I asked Shane, who was sitting beside Mitchie.

"Gee, let me think," Shane said sarcastically. "Umm…Shane."

Mitchie started laughing

"Mitchie," I pouted. "Your boyfriends an ass!"

And then she laughed even harder.

You know what? I bet you he's lying. I bet you Shane is short for something! Oh, I bet it's Shaney!! Oh, I am sooo calling him that form now on!! He shall be called Shaney and I shall be the only one to call him that!

A pair of hands slid over my eyes. "Guess who?" Nate whispered into my ear.

"Oh, I got this one!" I said excitedly. "Ryan Seacrest?!"

Nate laughed. "No, it's your incredibly good looking boyfriend."

"Aww…" I pouted. "I wanted it to be Ryan Seacrest."

Nate laughed again. He is seriously adorable when he laughs. I just wanna kiss him. Right now!! But that would be inappropriate…would it? I mean, we _are_ eating breakfast, but among friends…

"She's not kidding!" Mitchie said, as Nate took a seat next to me. Nate had taken Jason's seat at the breakfast table. I don't think Jason knows yet. I haven't seen him in a few days, I kinda miss him. I have no one to really talk to. Don't get me wrong, I talk to Nate about everything, but Jason…he's Jason and…I guess I just miss him.

"Hey!" I said, knowing that Mitchie was making fun of my Ryan Seacrest obsession. "That guy is the best thing about American Idol…and the radio!!"

Nate raised his eyebrow a me. I don't know why people make fun of this obsession. Not that I have an obsession. Ryan Seacrest is awesome!! He is!! I know you're all thinking 'what the hell is this one on?' but Ryan Seacrest is just hilarious and I love him. End of.

"You know that episode of iCarly, where their 'like' stuck in the closet full of Randy Jackson memorabilia?"

"I love that show!!" Shane exclaimed. "Seriously, it's the only thing I watch when we're on tour."

"Baby," Mitchie said. "We're talking about Cait now, but I promise we'll tackle your iCarly obsession once we tackle Cait's Ryan Seacrest one." she turned to Nate. "Do you know which one I'm talking about?"

Nate nodded.

"It seems like Shane isn't the only one with an iCarly obsession then?" Mitchie smirked.

"Hey!" Nate said, defending himself. "I only watch it 'cause he makes me!" he pointed to Shane.

"Whatever!" Mitchie said, throwing her hands into the air. "So you've seen it?" Nate nodded again. "Well, she's like that but with Ryan Seacrest!"

"Really?" Shane asked me.

"No!" I said in defence. "I am _not_ like that. I have no Ryan Seacrest memorabilia in my house. None at all!"

I looked around the table and noticed that Jason wasn't with us. Again! Where was he? Why was he always AWOL? These _are_ the questions people!!

"Where's Jason?" I asked no-one in particular.

"With his girlfriend," Shane answered. He pointed over to the other side of the mess hall where Jason sat beside Ella, he looked deep in conversation with Peggy about something and he actually looked serious for a moment. I'm not gonna lie, I felt a tinge of jealousy. I missed talking to Jason. Now it seemed like Peggy and Ella were taking my place.

"I'm happy for him," Mitchie smiled. "Ella's awesome, and they suit each other perfectly." she shot Shane a look. "Don't say anything," she said, knowing that Shane was just about to make a smart comment.

I looked over at the table. "Yea, she is," I sighed.

Nate nudged me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied. There was something wrong. I just didn't know what it was yet. I think it involves Jason, though I'm not sure…I really need to organise my mind, like get a filing cabinet up there or something. "I was just thinking about way's to cure Shane's iCarly obsession." I continued.

"Thanks Caitlyn," Shane said. "I think everyone had forgotten about that, but thanks for bringing it up again…"

I don't remember much more about the rest of the morning, _seriously_ I need a filing cabinet up there!! I know the rest of the morning involved a lot of laughter. And I know we never _did_ find a cure for Shane's iCarly obsession.

_**6.19pm**_

And so the evil bitch returns. Not that she went anywhere, I just realised, having read back the past few entry's, that she hasn't been mentioned in a while. For those of you who don't know who I'm talking about, where the hell have you been? Under a rock? I'm talking about Tess.

But some of you guys will be happy to know that this time she didn't make me cry or want to punch her face. Okay, she made me want to punch her face in a teeny tiny bit, but it is Tess.

I got to guitar early. I know!! Record or what? Well, I got there early to hang out with my boyfriend. OMC3, I love saying that. My boyfriend. My boyfriend. My boyfriend…I'll shut up.

Jason wasn't even there when I arrived. Which I found odd. I could tell that Nate was a bit annoyed by this as well, I mean Jason's never late.

"He'll be here," I said, coming up behind Nate.

He turned to look at me. "How'd you know what I was thinking?"

"I just did," I smiled.

He smiled back before kissing me. "Don't worry," I said. "Jason's never late."

"Yea, you're right," he smiled again.

Let's just say that we got a bit, emmmm, preoccupied, because we didn't hear anyone else enter the room.

"Oh My God, can you please stop sucking each others faces?" Tess's voice said. "Some people are trying to stomach lunch."

I don't know what came over me, I pulled away from Nate and walked towards her. "How would you know?" I asked. "I thought you'd have puked it up by now."

Tess made a face. "Funny," she said before glaring at Nate.

I walked back over to him. "I see you made the list," I whispered. "What did you do?"

"Let's just say she wasn't that happy when she found out that there wasn't a talent scout in the office the other day."

No sooner had Nate stopped talking when the rest of the class started walking into the room. I saw Mitchie and ran up to her.

And I spoke too soon. Jason was late. Fifteen minutes to be exact. What is wrong with that child?

* * *

Okay, so Caitlyn's Ryan Secreast obsessiion kinda comes from my own obsession!! But, don't laugh he is so cool!! Lol ... x


	7. 18th July: I Love You

Wow, it's been a while guy's..I've missed you all so much!! I havn't written a autors note in such a long time!! But I have loads of stuff to upload so ...YAYNESS!! The reason for the late update is becaues I am taking part in the German Exchange and the germans are over here now so I han't had much time to go on the computer cause i've been out a lot...  
anywhozer...I know a lot of you are going to kill me...maybe!! Lol.. But you didn't think the rest of the story was going to be all happy did you? No, I'm afraid...  
Let the drame unfold...

* * *

**18****th**** July 2008**

_**2.27pm  
**_Jason Black is one of the sweetest people I know, and I love him for that. Yes, I love him. But in a totally and completely non romantic way. I love him like a brother or that bunny that I had when I was nine, Chester was his name…I think.

He really does like her, Ella, I mean. I finally got to talk to him yesterday. I kinda grabbed him after dinner and dragged him to the lake. We had a good talk. A very much needed talk.

I asked him about Ella and he told me everything.

"I really dunno how it started," he told me. "It just sort of happened. It was last Saturday. You were still messed up about the whole Nate thing and you weren't at dinner. Mitchie wasn't there either. I ate with the guy's, which was 'like' not fun. At all. I decided to leave and that's when I walked by Ella's table. She was 'like' on the floor, under the table, and I was like 'okay, what?' I asked her if she was ok and she told me that she'd lost her fork. I offered to help her find it and I guess that's when I realised how amazing she actually is…" he trailed off.

I couldn't help it. I '_aww'd_', ok? Jason's story, it was just so cute. It was completely Jason like. Come to think of it, it was completely Ella like as well.

Sometimes I can't help but wonder what life would be like if Jason wasn't the way he was. Like, if he was like Shane, for example. Then we defiantly would not be sitting here talking. I may love Jason as much as a loved my bunny Chester, who sadly past away during my first summer her, at Camp Rock. It was a sad day for everyone…well me. Anywhozer, what was a saying? Oh yea, so I live Jason like I loved that cute little bunny. But I love Shane as much I love my brother, Ryan's, pet tarantula. Which is not a lot.

Speaking of Shane, I think there may be some trouble in paradise . Shane and Mitchie barely talked at all yesterday. Maybe Nate and I are stealing their thunder? But hey, they have been together for nine months! Well, anyway, they haven't talked at all today, well, from what I've seen. They barely said a word during breakfast and Shane wasn't at lunch.

_Note to self: Ask Mitchie what's going on between her and her so called boyfriend of nine months Shane 'I'm so great' Grey otherwise known as Shaney._

_Another Note to self: Start actually doing my 'note to self's' - I still haven't talked to Barron or Lola or Sander…_

_**8.12pm**_

I cornered Mitchie in our cabin a little while ago. I needed to know what was going on with her and Shaney. Hey, I have a problem. You may not realise it and I may not look like the type of person but I have a serious problem with gossip!! I need to know things. You know, I don't watch E! News for _only _Ryan Seacrest.

"I s there something going on between you and Shane?" I asked her. "Is there something wrong."

"He's being an ass," Mitchie replied.

I laughed. "You're only realising that now?" I asked.

Mitchie glared at me.

"Jeese, sorry," I said. "Are we not joking about that? So, what happened?"

"I don't know!" Mitchie cried. "Yesterday he was just acting so…indifferent. Like, not Shane. I asked him what was wrong and he just snapped at me. He as really angry. It was scary Cait, I haven't seen him like that since the start of last summer."

"Have you talked to him since?"

"No."

"Maybe you should."

"No. if he want's to talk let him come to me. He needs to apologise."

As if on cue there was a knock on the door. I went to open it and saw it was Shane. But then I saw that Nate was with him so I didn't mind as much!!

"I hope you're here to apologise," I said to him.

"Whatever Caitlyn," he said. "Can I just talk to her. In private!"

I looked at Nate then back to Shane. "Fine, I'm leaving!" I said.

I stepped away from the door allowing Shane to walk in. once the door had closed behind me I turned to Nate.

"So, what are _we _going to do?" he asked, intertwining our fingers.

"_We_," I said. "Are going to listen, so _shhhh_!" I pulled him down under the open window.

"_Caitlyn_!" Nate hissed. "I don't think we should be _spying_ on them!"

"We're not spying," I said simply. Nate gave me a look. "If we were _spying_ we would be _looking_," I explained. "But we're not looking so _technically _we're not spying!"

"I…guess…that makes sense," Nate said slowly.

I smiled.

-

-

So, lets just say Mitchie and Shane's talk did not go so well. Like really not well. There was a moment when I thought ok, their doing good but then BAM conversation just turned. Let's just say that that conversation had dire consequences.

And Caitlyn's getting ahead of herself _again_. Let's start from the beginning. Shall we?

When Shane had walked into the room the first thing I heard Mitchie say to him was "Come to apologise, have you?" she said it really cold. Like, not Mitchie.

"Mitch…" Shane said.

"What?" Mitchie snapped.

"I'm sorry."

"What was even your problem? What did I do? Just tell me what I did and then I can forgive you."

"You didn't do anything," Shane said quietly.

"Then _why_ did you get pissed off with me?" The volume of Mitchie's voice was getting higher.

Shane mumbled something that I didn't hear. Mitchie obviously hadn't either.

"What?" she asked.

"I wasn't pissed off at you." Shane said.

"Then what? You weren't pissed off? So what were you?"

"Mitchie!" Shane shouted.

"What?" Mitchie shouted back.

"I wasn't pissed off, I wasn't angry! I was confused."

"Confused about WHAT? Huh, Shane? Confused about what? Why didn't you tell me you were confused? Or even tell me what you were confused ABOUT?"

"I LOVE YOU!" Shane shouted.

I gasped. Mitchie didn't. She didn't say anything…for a while.

"Did you just say you love me?" she asked really slowly.

"Yes," she said.

He must have made his way over to her because the next thing I heard Mitchie say was "No! No, Shane get away from me! You love me? _You_ love me? No! If you loved me then you wouldn't have ignored me the past few days. You wouldn't have acted like a complete asshole!"

"Mitchie…" Shane started

"No!" She shouted. "Shane go away. I don't want to look at you right now!"

"But Mitchie I love you!"

"Yea? Well, you have a funny way of showing it! GET OUT!"

"Mitchie, I don't understand are we breaking up?"

Mitchie was quiet for a moment.

_Say no, say no, say no _was all that was swimming around in my head. They couldn't break up! They were Shane and Mitchie! They were Smitchie! Mitchie and Shane need to be together,. They just couldn't break up!

"Yes, I think we are," I just barely heard Mitchie say!

_No! _

* * *

Haha, bet ya didn't see that one coming? Now you've read this ... and reviewed : ) Go over to PaNcAk3s page and read her storys, especially forever...It's my favourite!! Oh Yea, credit for the whole 'Ella dropped her fork, Jason helping her find it' goes to the one, the only, Jade!! : )


	8. 19th July: Happily Ever After?

I know!! Gasp, Shock! Horror!! Smitchie broke up!! But don't worry, not forever!! So I'm sad today. All the Germans have gone home!! I swear those 12 people were amazing and some of them are really close friends to me now!! I was cryng this morning when they left and came home from school early. Yea, I had to go to school...crying!! It was so sad!! So reviews would make me smile!! Yea, so this is just a filler chapter, kinda!! Lol...Next chapter something big happens lol!!

* * *

**19****th**** July 2008**

_**7.08am  
**_Okay, before I start I _will_ tell you there is a reason for me being up so early! It's simple. I couldn't write anything last night. Mitchie started crying _again_. Yes, I know she has every right to be upset! But she broke up with _him_, remember? After the guy said _"I love you!"_

But let's just say that I wasn't exactly too thrilled when they broke up. When Shane walked out the door of the cabin he looked a mixture of angry and hurt. And I'm guessing I didn't make it any better.

"Nate hold me back before I hit this asshole right in the face," I screamed when Shane walked back out the door.

Nate grabbed my arms while I tried to run towards Shane.

"Cait, no!" Nate said. "I know that you have every right to do it, but I know you have a powerful punch and I don't think that our fans would appreciate us that much if Shane was to drop a couple of IQ points."

Shane looked a me, defeated. "Go on Cait," he said. "Hit me. I don't care, god knows I deserve it. So hit me."

I calmed a bit after he said that. It was something about his voice. He didn't sound like Shane, he sounded different.

I stared at him while he walked slowly down the steps of the cabin. My eyes didn't leave him until he disappeared into the woods.

I turned to Nate. "I think Mitchie needs me right now," I told him.

Nate nodded. "I'll text you later," he said before kissing my cheek.

I watched him walk away until he was out of sight, then I opened the door to the cabin ready to face Mitchie.

-

-

Mitchie was a mess. When I entered the cabin she was face down on her bed crying her eyes out.

"Mitch," I said, walking towards her. "Wanna talk about it?"

She didn't stop crying. She didn't even look up. It was like she hadn't heard me speak at all.

"I'm gonna go get changed," I continued. "Call me if you need anything."

I made it halfway toward the bathroom when Mitchie spoke.

"Cait," her small voice said. I looked at her. She was a mess. Her hair was messy and the ends were frizzed. Her eyes were swollen from crying and her mascara was running down her cheeks. "Do you think I made a mistake?" she continued.

_Did I? _I _had_ been saying all along that Shane was an ass. But still, he was like my brother and I loved him like a brother. He and Mitchie meshed well together. They were perfect for each other. Shane gave Mitchie confidence and Mitchie had helped Shane so much over the past year. _Had _Mitchie made a mistake. Yes, she had. But I couldn't _exactly_ tell her that. I mean she _was_ my best friend.

"I dunno, Mitch," I said. "I really don't." _Ok that was a lie_. "I admit he was a stupid asshole to ignore you for the last couple of days and then tell you he loves you. But on the other hand _he loves you_.

"I hate him," Mitchie said quietly. "I hate him. He's just so…stupid! I hate him, I hate him, I hate…" she never finished. She broke down in tears again. I put my arm around her and hugged her.

"Mitch," I said. "Don't worry, ok? Everything's gonna be ok. You don't need Shane. He's stupid. A stupid boy. You can be happy without him. There are plenty of guys out there who would be lucky to be with you!"

I finished my speech knowing that most of it was a lie. There was only one guy for Mitchie. He had made her happy. He had made her smile. It was Shane. But he was stupid, and so was Mitchie. But, again, I couldn't exactly tell her that.

_Wow_, look at me. I feel like I'm writing a tragic romance novel. _OMG_ I could _so_ write one of those. I can be really deep when I want to be and I can use everything that's happened over the past few weeks as inspiration. _Oh yea_, I'm good.

"Cait," Mitchie said. "Thank you. Thanks for everything. You're a really great friend."

"The bestest," I smiled.

"Hey, promise me something," Mitchie looked at me. "Promise me that we'll be best friends forever."

"Mitchie," I said, linking my pinky with hers. "I pinky promise that when we're old ladies, we'll still be best friends, chasing each other around he nursing home on our motor scooters."

Mitchie laughed. "That was such a 'Caitlyn' thing to say," she said.

"Well, what can I say? I am brilliant!"

So, that was the lovely heartfelt chat Mitchie and I had. I think I sort of helped. You know what? Scratch that last bit about writing a romance novel. I so should be a therapist. I can so see myself wearing those glasses that make me look smart, asking people how they feel. Well, if music doesn't work out, I've got my future planned.

-

-

It was exactly midnight, like, on the dot when my phone beeped. My first thought was _"Who the fuck is texting me at this un godly hour of the night?" _but then I read what my phone said_. 'One New Message From Nate.' _I smiled, he was so sweet. But still…it was midnight!! But I smiled even more when I read the text.

**Happy one week anniversary! Nate x.**

OMG! It was Saturday!! 12.02 to be exact!! It had been a week! One week…wow, it felt so much longer than that. Still smiling, I text him back.

_You have no idea how great it is to hear from you right now. It's so depressing in here. Happy one week anniversary, although it seems so much longer!! : ) Cait x._

**Well, this place isn't exactly bursting with happiness either. I think Shane's crying but I can't be sure. X**

_Aww, really? We have to get them back together!! X_

**Caity, as much as that needs to happen right now, I don't think we should get involved. If they really belong together they'll work it out themselves. X**

_Wow_, I never realised how deep Nate was. He could be a therapist too. He'd probably make a better one than me. But, I'm still _not_ giving up on my dream!!

_I guess…but shouldn't we give them a little push…; )_

**Caitlyn…no.**

_Nathaniel : )_

**Ouch, use of full name. I gtg Shane's yelling at me. Sleep tight Caity, I'll see you tomorrow. X **

I read his last text and put my phone down. I fell asleep smiling.

-

-

God, I'm _exhausted_. Maybe I'll go back asleep. Someone wake me when it's a normal time to get up. Like _NOT_ 7am maybe…

Nighty night…

_**5.36pm**_

Yes, I did fall back asleep and it was the best sleep of my life!! I gotta admit, I had some _pretty_ crazy dreams. I only remember one of them though! It was _really_ strange. Nate was my therapist and I was complaining about Jason for some reason. I think I was just about to find out why I was complaining about Jason when I woke up, or was _woken_ up.

But it wasn't so _bad_ waking up, especially since the first person I saw as Nate. The person who _woke_ me up!

"What are you doing her?" I asked him, pushing myself up on the bed.

"I'm here to wake you up!" he smiled.

"It's too early!!" I groaned.

"Caity, it's 1.30 in the afternoon!"

"WHAT!!" I cried, throwing the covers off myself.

"Nice pyjamas," he said of off my grey tank top with the batman symbol on it and my matching shorts.

"You're lucky I don't sleep in my underwear!"

"Would that be so bad?" Nate smiled.

I hit him. "Easy there perv."

Seriously, did he _just_ say that to me? He is such a little pervert. But still…why did I think it was _slightly _funny?

-

-

Mitchie's annoying me now. She say's she's not going to Pyjama Jam tonight! She has to go, cause if she doesn't go then I'll feel bad about going and probably end up not going!! And I really want to go!

Wow…what a difference a week makes, huh? This time last week going to Campfire Jam was last on my list of priorities but I was glad I went in the end. Maybe if I can get Mitchie to go to Pyjama Jam then she and Shane will make up and everyone will live happily ever after!

Who am I kidding? Things don't work out like that. Like they do in fairytales. But no one needs to tell Mitchie that! Ok?

* * *

Remember...Reviews will make me smile!! Na - na - na - na - na - na BATMAN!! : )


	9. 20th July: Pajama Jam

Time to update!! Yayness!! I just want you guys to know that i HATE typing!! with a PASSION!! And i have a lot of this story written out!! Lol, it just takes AGES to type!! Lol. So, I know a lot of you will hate me by the end of this chapter!! But please don't stop reading!! I had to creating a little more Drama!! Lol. So I just wanna thank everyone who has reviewed so far!! Lets get that to the magic 100 reviews!! Lol... Oh Yea, I wanna say THANK YOU or something to Coley she so NICELY pointed out that i missed a na-na in my batman thing last chapter, truely showing that Laura can indeed NOT count!! Lol... : )**

* * *

**

**20th July 2008**

_**12.46am  
**_Boy's are so stupid! _Stupid_! Mitchie was right. They're just _stupid_. Stupid, stupid, stupid boys! And no, not just Shane. _Oh no_! Nate as well. And they lie!! Well…_technically_ Nate didn't lie…but he _chose _not to tell me. Which, if you look at it, is just as bad. I think..

So, Mitchie didn't go to Pajama Jam. I felt so bad. Like, really _really_ bad. I told her that if she wasn't going then I wasn't going either! But she _insisted_. And I _did_ want to go… So, after a lot of persuading a gave in and decided to go.

I got dressed in my cutest pajamas. No, not the batman ones, even though they were _incredibly _cute. Besides, I had worn them to bed for the last couple of nights. Can you say _ew_? And they were shorts! I would be freezing. _Yes_, even though it's the middle of july it get's cold out here in at night, in the middle of the woods.

Anyways, I wore my Wonder Woman t-shirt with red baggy pajama pants.

_Wow_, I really have a thing for super hero pajama's, or just super hero's in general!

I felt so bad when I left. Mitchie told me to leave. She was reading! Reading a book. A FREAKING BOOK!! She looked so sad, so lonely. And I just left her there. Wow, some friend I am!!

-

-

Turn's out Shane wasn't much better. I think _worse_ would be a good choice of words. I hung out with Nate, who was on self appointed Shane watch

I was actually really surprised that Shane showed up. I hadn't expected him to. But apparently it would've set a bad example if one of the teachers didn't show up. Well, at least that's what Nate said.

Frankly, I think he would've set a _better _example if he _hadn't_ shown up!! Seriously, he looked like a cross between a homeless person and a drug addict!! The more I studied him, the more I realised that Nate's _Shane watch _might've been _Shane Suicide Watch_! I'm actually being deadly serious. Who know's what that guy is capable of these days?

-

-

Then the trouble started!

And it was _so_ totally not my fault!

You see, we're not supposed to have red bull. Brown doesn't like it when people drink it. _Apparently_ it makes some of us hyper. And by _some of us_, I mean _me_. So, that's why it's banned!!

Every year I bring my stash. Carefully hidden at the botem of my suitcase. It consists of around fifteen to twenty can's. tonight I felt like sharing! I needed someone to get hyper with!!

"Want one?" I asked Nate.

"No!" he anwered, quite quickly.

"_Come_ on Nate!!" I whined. "I need someone to get hyper with!!"

"No Cait!" he said louder. I pouted. "Caitly," he continued, taking my hand. "I'm just not thirsty. Sorry."

And then he kissed me! Oh, I love it when he kisses me! _Love it_!! I know we've only been together for a week but I think…wait, thought…that maybe, wow, I can't believe I'm about to say this…I thought that I might've been falling in love with him.

But I dunno anymore. I really don't!

It started when Dee asked if anyone wanted to get up and sing, which, in my own personal opinion was a pointless question. Was this _not _Camp Rock?

So many people screamed and shouted and pushed and shoved. But not me. I didn't really feel like it. I didn't feel like showing off tonight.

I looked to the stage and saw the two people I had expected to see up there. Barron and Sander. They had such a strong friendship and I had always admired them for it. I always's wished that I'd be that close with someone. Have a best friend, you know. Don't get me wrong, Lola and I were always close but we were never really best friends. I never really had that until I met Mitchie. Suddenly I had a best friend, and then Nate came along…

Barron and Sander were halfway through their song when I suddenly remembered. _Nate! _His song. The one I had over herad him singing by the lake last week. It was so beautiful. He _had_ to sing it!!

"You should sing," I told him.

He looked at me like I had ten heads. "Umm…Caity," he said. "I dunno if you notice but Shane…right now…I think it would be best if he _didn't_ sing. I mean, he'd probably sound like a dying cat right now. And _don't_ even get me started on Jason!" he looked at Jason, who was sitting in the corner of the room making out with Ella.

I rolled my eye's. "I didn't mean _all_ of you!! I meant you. Just you!"

"_Me? _Why me? I have nothing to sing. I need the other two for all our songs!"

"But you _do_ have something to sing!"

He looked at me confused. I sighed and looked him straight in the eye. "I wasn't going to tell you this," I said. "But I may have heard you singing last week. By the lake!"

"That was you?" Nate asked? "I knew there was someone there!"

"It wasn't like I was spying or anything -"

"How much did you hear?"

"…not a lot, like only four lines or something. Nate, it was beautiful! You have to sing it!"

"No!" he said defensivly.

"Why not?"

"No Caitlyn. I'm not singing."

Then I realised. He had used my full name. he had called me Caitlyn. Not Cait or Caity. Caitlyn. Was he annoyed at me? Had I offended him somehow?"

"But Nate!"

"No! God Caitlyn, why do you always have to _push_ things? I don't wanna sing. That song…it's very personal. Something I would rather not share with the entire camp!" His voice was cold. I was actually so concentrated on the coldness of his voice that I almost didn't see him walking away. That's right. He walked away from me! Out the door. Into the cold night air.

You think I would've just left it there, wouldn't you? But no, not me. I could've given him time to think, to calm down, and then I'd go apologise. But, like Nate said, I had to push that little bit further. I followed him. Yes, ok. I followed him.

It was dark outside. I couldn't see him anywhere. Then I thought, _the lake_! That's where I go to be alone and that's where I had heard him singing!

The thought never crossed my mind that maybe he had gone to the lake to be alone…

He was sitting on an overturned canoe, staring out into the water. He looked so sad. Like Mitchie had looked earlier.

I _should've_ just turned around. I _really _should've just gone back to the Jam.

But I didn't.

"Nate?" I said, walking slowly towards him. He looked at me but didn't say anything. "Are you ok?" I asked softly.

"Caitlyn," he said. "I just wanna be alone."

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?

"It's personal!"

"I know. Nate, I _know_ it's personal. But I know that if something was bothering me, you would be the first person I'd tell. I'd like to think it would be the same for you."

"God Caitlyn, stop pushing. Stop pushing everyone. People are allowed to have secrets!"

"Nate, why won't you tell me?"

"No one know's this. No one. Not Shane, not Jason. Only my parents."

"Nate-"

"I HAVE FUCKING DIABETES!!"he shouted. "Are you happy now?"he glared at me.

I was speechless. Seriousy, I didn't know what to say. But this does explain a lot. Him being moody, not drinking the red bull, I mean everyone loves that drink!

"That's why I didn't want to sing the song," he said, still angery. "That song is about it. About everything!"

I sighed. "Why won't you tell anyone?" I asked, trying to calm him down, trying to get him to understand that I was here for him.

"They'll all take pity on me!" he spat. "They'll think I'm weak. I am NOT weak!!"

"Nate, I think it would be a good idea to tell someone. Get it all out in the open and-"

"No Caitlyn. No! just stop. Stop trying to help! You're only making things worse!"

Then he got up and walked away and this time I didn't follow him . . .

* * *

Aww, did you see that coming?


	10. 22nd July: Writing Songs

Yes, kinda short, kinda a filler. but I updated!! Yay!! Lol... So I dunno if I like this chapter!! ANd omg did anyone notice my fast update?? Just updated yesterday and now I'm BAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!! lol... I'm starting a new thing where I'm gonna decated each chapter to someone. These peole will be chosen through reviews, PM's and my friends who are alson on FF. So I would like to dedicate this chapter to two people **ThenxtMrsNickJonas** for being the 100TH REVIEWER!! And **omjb **who told me about her friend who has diabetes... So their ya go... Read on...Oh Yea, the song is GOODBYE by MILEY CYRUS!! lol..

**

* * *

22nd July 2008**

_**3.30pm  
**__Tuesday! _It was _freaking_ Tuesday!! I hadn't spoke to Nate in two and a half days! Not since Saturday night!

Mitchie's still not talking to Shane and Shane's still not talking to Mitchie.

Let's just say…meal times, _well_ they're an awkward occasion! Like really _really_ awkward. Mitchie and I sit at one table and the guys sit at another. This is how we sat.. every breakfast, lunch and dinner. Since Sunday.

Poor Jason. He didn't know where to sit. He had three choices. Sit with us! The girls. The right place to sit. Or to sit with with the guys, the absolute son's of bitches! Or sit with Ella.

He opted for the third option.

He apologised over and over to me. He said that he didn't want to get involved or take sides. He said that sitting with Ella was the safest place to be. I know he gave the guys the same speech!

Even though I hated to admit I, I missed the guys. I missed Nate. Heck, I even missed Shane. Meal times weren't fun anymore. They were dark and depressing. We didn't talk. We didn't tease each other. No hugging, no kissing. Just silence!

I _knew_ the guys were goin through the same thing. Every now and then I would sneak a glance at their table. They looked exactly the same as me and Mitchie_. Now _all they had to do was make the first move and apologise…

_WAIT! _Who was I kidding?

They weren't going to _apologise!_ They were boy's for christ sake! They _never_ thought they were wrong. In their mind, this was all our fault!

Well, technically it was all mitchies fault that her and Shane broke up. But me? I didn't do anything! This is so not my fault. And besides we didn't break up. We're just in a fight. But he's stuid and he needs to apologise!

Still, I can't help think of him. About his diabetes. Why won't he tell anyone? He didn't want people to think he's weak! Who would think that? His friends? Me? Why would we think that? We all love him, we're all ther for him!

Maybe I should talk to him…

What do you think I should do…?

_Wait_, what am I asking you for? _YOU'RE A FREAKING BOOK!!_

I really don't know…

Why does life have to be so complicated? It's so damn complicated!

_**9.12pm  
**_Ok, it wasn't spying! No matter what anyone says, I wasn't _spying_. The notebook was open on her bed. Clear as day. Well…on a day that's clear, not a cloudy day. You know, I never got that phrase…

Anyway, where was I?

Oh yea, I remember…

So it wasn't _exactly_ spying. But I found out where Mitchie's been venting, when she hasn't been venting to me that is.

No, she _hasn't_ started a diary. Which, is actually a good idea, considering she is the one that made me start this diary in the first place when I was going through a lot…. _Oh Caitlyn, you are brillient!!_

_Anyways_, when I walked into our cabin after dinner I expected to see Mitchie there. She hadn't gone to dinner. She said she wasn't hungery… So I had expected to see her when I walked in. But she wasn't.. but her songbook was. And it was open!

What else was I supposed to do? It was practically SCREAMING _"look at me Caitlyn!!"_

Okay, so it wasn't one of my proudest moments, But I'm glad I looked. She's really going through a lot! Mitchie's songs are normally so happy, so upbeat. But this one was…well, sad. Yes, she did only have a few lines, but it was sad!!

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me With no music playing  
__I remember those simple things I remember 'till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I want to forget is goodbye _

I nearly cried! Seriously! The notebook was dated today, she had obviously written it during dinner. OMG these boy's are so stupid! Can they not see the misery their putting us through? Why can't they just…? Gurg, I dunno!!

Maybe I should write a song! It seems to be helping Mitchie. I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!!

_Nate I'm sorry  
__Don't be mad  
__Now we're fighting,  
__I'm so sad._

Yea, I suck!!

**11.46am**

Okay, what just happened? Nate just text me:

**We need to talk**

Uh oh…

* * *

Uh-Oh Spagetti O ; )


	11. 23rd July: Back Together

So, my sound is broken on my computer, so I can't go on youtube and I can't make videos but I can update!! Updates might be faster now!! Lol, since the only thing I can do is read and write fanfiction!! Lol. So I'm dedicating this chapter to two people **Lol ItsLoliver** who leaves amazing reviews!** And Nicole!! (PaNcAk3s)** for just being her... Go read Trouble In Paradise by her!! It's amazing..(Based Off Her Summer) Well dudes, that's it...Read, Review, Whatever...

* * *

**23rd July 2008**

**_2.42pm  
_**I am so _happy! _So _blissfully_ happy!! I am _soooo_ sorry for not writing any of this sooner. I was just too tired and…_well_ slightly giddy!!

So Nate texting me wasn't such a bad thing. _Actually_ it was a good thing. A really _really _good thing! I'll admit I was a bit scared when Nate first text me. . . Ok, I was _freaking_ out!! I mean, when you say, or in Nate's case, text to your girlfriend '_We need to talk…' _what do you think that means?? It's that start of a freaking break up _speech. _Next thing he'll be saying _"It's not you, it's me…"_

I texted him back.

_I know. We do…_

_What? _What else was I supposed to do? What was I supposed to say? _No!! Don't break up with me!!_

No.

**Can you meet me somewhere?**

_Yea I can. Where?_

**The lake?**

_See you in 10 minutes._

_Yes_, it was nearly midnight and _yes _it was after lights out. So yea, I snuck out! _What?? _Got a problem with that?

I was at the lake five minutes later. Nate was already there. I had a feeling that maybe he had text me from the lake.

"You're early," he said when he saw me approaching the edge of the dock, where he was sitting. His feet were in the water.

"So are you," I answered, taking a seat beside him. I took off my shoes and dipped my feet into the cold water.

"I've been out here since eleven," he said. So I was right! He had texted me from the lake! _Yay me!! _

"So…em…what did you wanna talk about?" I asked him, hesitantly.

"Just stuff," he shrugged. He paused before finally saying "I'm an ass."

"You're an ass," I agreed.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking at me. "I over reacted…_big time_!"

"Nate," I said softly. "I _understand_. Ok? I'm here for you. I understand why you don't wanna tell anyone. But Nate, the thing is, no one will think you're weak. _No one_. Me, Shane, Mitchie, Jason. We would _never _think that. Nate, you're the strongest person I know." throughout my whole speech my eyes never left his.

"I am not weak!" he said softly, I barely heard him.

"I know Nate, I _know_!" I took his hand. "And no one thinks you are."

"But they will."

"No, no they won't. it' time to tell them. People have a right to know what's going on. Especially Shane and Jason."

He took a deep breath. "Ok," he said. "Will you be there when I tell them?"

"yes," I said, moving closer to him. "Nate, I'll be right by your side."

Then he was kissing me. It was _so_ much more then just a kiss. So much was put into it. Everything that we had been missing the past couple of days. I missed his kisses so much. I didn't want him to stop. Which is why when he started to pull away I pulled him closer.

"I missed you so much," Nate said when we finally pulled apart, both of us breathing heavily.

"Not as much as I've missed you," I said.

Then he kissed me again. We stayed out there, by the lake until 1.30am. We sat and talked and cuddled and kissed. Making up for lost time…

…well, the past few days.

-

-

Yea, so I'm _abso-freakin-lutly _exhausted!

When I got back to the cabin I didn't get to sleep until like three or something. It was hard not to think of Nate. But…I didn't _really_ mind!

Then I woke up and remembered _Mitchie_! I had to explain to her that Nate and I weren't fighting anymore. I think she was a bit disappointed. I mean, we were miserable _together_, but now that me and Nate made up, she's gone back to being sad all by herself.

Breakfast earlier…wow…em…_awkward_!!

Nate left Shane sitting at a table by himself and sat beside me. I was sitting with Mitchie. So, when Nate came over…_well_...umm…we _may_ have started making out. But Mitchie chose that moment to clear her throat _really_ loudly so we quickly stopped.

_Awkward._

**7.12pm**

"_What_ are we gonna do about Shane and Mitchie?!" was the first thing Nate said, letting himself into my cabin after dinner.

I had left dinner earlier with Mitchie. I felt bad that she was leaving by herself so I said I'd go with her. _Reluctantly._

"Nice to see you too," I said sarcastically.

"Hey Cait," he said kissing me. "What are we gonna do about them?" he looked around. "_Is she here_?" he whispered, only registering that Mitchie may have heard his outburst.

"No, she went for a walk," I laughed.

"Good," he said, throwing himself down on the bed beside me.

"I thought _you_ didn't want to get involved in other peoples lives," I said, poking him in the stomach.

"That was before…"

"Before…? What?"

"Before today!! I _missed_ you at dinner! I was left with Shane. And he was moaning the whole time!! Caity, we _have_ to do something!"

"Aww, my poor baby," I teased, snuggling into him.

"I'm being serious! We have to do something!"

"_Seriously_?"

"Caity, desperate times call for desperate measures!"

I smiled! "Operation Smitchie is ago!" I said.

Nate laughed "_Operation Smitchie_?"

"Yea, like in the military!! Operation…blah, blah, blah…"

"Caitlyn Geller, you confuse me in many _many _ways!"

I laughed. "You know you love it!"

"_Yes_, yes I do…"

* * *

So, I'm gonna go back to my O.C marathon...


	12. 25th July: Coming Clean

Drum Roll Please...PRESENTING my favourite Chapter Of this story so far... Okay introduction over!! No Guys seriously, when I had this chapter written out - in my Camp Rock notebook BTW - i hated it!! Least fave chapter. Then i typed it, added loads more, now my fave chapter...so far!! Okay this Chapter dedication goes to **Xx-Anaconda-xX (Jade) **For never failing to review!! She's actually reading the next chapter as i type this, yes, she is a few chapters ahead...as is **PaNcAk3s (Nicole)** Who gives the most amazing feedback!! Speaking of which, make sure you vote for her in PYROLYN-776 camp rock awards, voting ends tomorrow!! Okay, I'm done...Wait not yet!! Guys when this is over I'm thinking of doing a sequel!! Firstly what do you think?? Secondly, any ideas?? I already have a few, with the help of Nicole, and she will be the only one to see them, that is why I'm asking that if you have an idea PM me!! Don't leave it in a review!! Lol Okay NOW i'm done...

* * *

**25th July 2008**

_**4.51pm  
**_Okay, I'm gonna write this fast because Brown's gonna keep looking at me and he'll probably confiscate my diary and _that _would _not_ be good for my mental health! Not good _at all_.

So today was the day. The day Nate told everyone about his diabetes. He called me this morning. _Early!!_

"Hello?" I answered tiredly and rather pissed off. I mean. it was like six in the morning or something. I didn't have to get up for another two hours!!

"Caity it's me," he whispered.

"Nathaniel Daniel Bishop, _why_ are you calling me at this god damn freaking hour of the morning? And _why_ are you whispering?"

"I'm sorry, but this is the only time I'm probably gonna get to talk to you all day, well, until lunch anyway! I'm whispering because Shane and Jason are sill asleep and I don't want to wake them."

"At least _they_ get some sleep," I muttered.

"Caity, I heard that."

"You were supposed to," I said sweetly.

"Anyway," Nate continued. "I need your help. I need you to get Shane, Jason and Mitchie to my cabin at lunch. And if you can, grab Brown too. I'm…umm…I'm gonna tell them."

"Nate," I said softly, sitting up. "That's great. Don't worry. Ok? I'll get everyone there."

"Ok…" he sounded tentative.

"Nate, don't worry. Everyone will be fine with it. We're all here for you. It's ok."

"Caity-"

"Do you want me to go over there and give you a hug? I'll do it!! I'm exhausted but I'll _drag_ myself out of this bed and walk _all the way _across camp and give you a hug!"

Nate laughed. "No, it's ok. Go back asleep. I'll see you later."

In a way I was glad he said no. I mean, walking all the way across camp at six in the morning… Does that sound appealing to you? _No? _Didn't think so.

-

-

I'm so proud of myself! I got everyone to Nate's cabin. Let me tell you, it was quite a challenge!!

Firstly both Shane and Mitchie thought it was a plan to get them back together so they both refused to go. I kept telling them it wasn't. when I finally stated my own life it wasn't they caved and decided to go, but said that if it was some plan then they were going to kill me, if I wasn't dead already. Isn't it crazy how much their minds think alike? I'm just saying… Crazy.

Then I think Brown thought I was coming on to him? Like, what? I mean, I can see how it sounds, "Hey can you come to Nate's cabin a lunch?" But in no way was I coming on to him. He gave me a funny look and so casually said "You know I have a wife? Don't you Caitlyn?" Like, ew! So I said back. "You know I have a boyfriend? Don't you Brown." I told him to be there, no matter what. It was for Nate. So he said he'd be there.

Jason? Well, Jason was the hardest person to get there. "I'm sorry Cait, I'm not wasting a perfectly good lunch time inside, when I could be outside watching the birds fly and the squirrels in the trees and all the woodland creatures that I don't know the names of." I begged and begged. But he didn't budge. Finally I told him that Nate would go bird watching with him over the weekend if he came. He agreed, happily.

So I got everyone there!!

Yay me!!

I wanted to get there before everyone else so I practically ran from my last class before lunch to Nate's cabin. Nate was there, pacing."

"Calm down," I said from the door. "It's gonna be fine."

Nate jumped when he heard me. "Thank good it's you," he said, pulling me in for a hug. "If it had been anyone else I would have freaked out!"

I didn't saw anything, I kissed him softly and went to sit on his bed.

Soon everyone had arrived. Mitchie and Shane sat on opposite sides of the room. Shane lay on his bed, Mitchie sat on a sofa way over the other side. Jason sat on a chair beside the window. He stared out of it until Nate began to speak. Brown just stood near the door, obviously aware that I didn't invited him to _get it on!! _I stood beside Nate, my fingers laced in his. I stayed there the whole time he spoke.

"Okay," Nate began. "I wanna let you know that there _is_ a reason that Caitlyn told you all to be here today. I asked her to… You see, I've been keeping something from you. Something you all deserve to know. Shane, Jason, you know that I've been having mood swings the past couple of months. And brown, the first week here, I was quite and moody. It was _partly_ this ones fault," he looked at me and I squeezed his hand. "But there's another reason," he continued. "I…I have…diabetes."

Shane's jaw dropped, Mitchie gasped, Brown just stared at Nate, and Jason? Well, I don't think Jason was paying attention but I'm sure someone will explain it to him later.

"I was diagnosed last January," Nate went on. "You guys remember how over Christmas I wasn't myself? Well, my parents noticed it too and the sent me to a doctor and…apparently I had diabetes."

"But how?" Shane asked. "I mean, I hardly ever see you eating sugary things. You were always the health freak! You always told us that we were eating wrong and that our diets weren't healthy enough. I actually hit you one time, for going on about it. Remember? When I was in my 'I'm the star' phase."

Nate laughed. "I think I still have the bruise," he said. "But apparently it runs in my family, kind of. That's what my mom decided to tell me. My grandfather had it. Apparently it skips a generation so there's no chance of my kids getting it, but there kids might."

"But why didn't you tell us?" Mitchie asked.

"I didn't want you to think I was weak," he said quietly.

"Nate, we would never think that!"

"That's what I told him," I said.

"Wait," Shane said, standing up. He looked at me. "You knew?" he asked. Well, more like demanded. "Nate? She knew?"

"Yes Shane, she knew."

"So you told her…before me? Your best friend!!"

"Shane, calm down. I told Cait because I trusted her and no offence but you were going through some personal stuff and you probably would have yelled at me or something for dumping all my personal problems on you." he glanced at Mitchie when he said the last bit.

"I would have listened!" Shane shot back.

"Shane, I know you. You wouldn't have. You would've yelled or hit me."

"But you told _her_."

"_I _have a name!" I said.

"I trusted Caity, and _she's_ the only reason I'm telling you all this!"

"Oh, well thanks _Caity,_" Shane said sarcastically.

"Guys!!" Mitchie yelled. "Can you all shut up! Let's not fight." She avoided Shane's eyes. "It was really hard for Nate to come clean about all of this so can you all _shut up_!?"

"Whatever," Shane sighed, lying back down on his bed.

Brown finally spoke. I had _almost_ forgotten he was there. He walked towards Nate. "You'll be alright," he said. "Look how far you've made it so far. This obviously isn't slowing you down. If anything, it's making you stronger. Nate, you've got so far to go in your life. Don't let this win."

Nate looked at him and nodded. "Thanks," he whispered."

-

-

Shit, Brown just looked at me. Wait, I think it's ok. He kinda glanced at me then looked away really quick, like pretending he didn't see anything. I think he understands that I need to write right now. That or he's still freaked out about him thinking that I was coming on to him…

Yea, Browns one weird dude!

_**10.19pm**_

I spent the evening in Nate's cabin. _OMG_, I just realised how _wrong _that sounded!! _No_, we didn't do _that_!! Jeese you people and your dirty minds!!

I _hung_ out in Nate's cabin.

Shane and Jason weren't there. Thank God!! After earlier, I didn't really feel like round two with Shane. This break up is really hitting him hard. He's turning back into the old Shane more and more everyday. Even Nate's noticed it. I'm starting to get worried. Maybe I should talk to Mitchie.

I was with Nate from the end of last class until about ten. He was waiting outside for me. We went for a walk I the forest, sat by the lake and then we went back to his cabin. We didn't say anything about today's event's until we got back to his cabin.

"At least it's all out in the open now," I said softly. We were lying on his bed. My head was rested on his chest and his arm was around me.

"Yea," he breathed. "Thanks Caity," he said, kissing my forehead.

"For what?" I looked up at him.

"For being there. I would have never told them anything if it weren't for you."

"Anytime," I smiled. It was a few seconds until I spoke again. "Shane's really angry, isn't he?"

"He'll calm down," Nate pulled me closer. "He's just pissed off because I have such an amazing girlfriend and he doesn't"

I giggled. There was a few minutes of silence. Comfortable silence. In which I played with the ring on his left ring finger.

"It's a purity ring," he said.

"What?"

"It means that I'll stay completely pure until marriage."

I smiled and leaned into him. "Your Amazing," I whispered.

"You're pretty amazing yourself Caitlyn Geller."

He kissed my forehead.

Can you believe that? Nate had made a vow to not have sex until he was married!! I mean, most guys…that's all they want, trust me, I know. But Nate…it was the one thing he wasn't out to get. He was…amazing.

Apparently both Shane and Jason wear them too. Shane had started the trend, his second summer at camp rock. Nate didn't know all the details, but something had happened that year, between his first year at camp and his second. But Shane rocked up that summer with a ring on his left ring finger.

"We thought he got married!" Nate remembered. "He was fifteen, but we still thought he had."

Shane had taught them all about the rings and what they meant and pretty soon both Jason and Nate were wearing them.

"It wasn't just a silly little trend Shane started," Nate explained. "Once he told me about them, I dunno, something inside of me changed. I started to wear one and it became really important to me. Sure, I was only thirteen, but it was important."

Can I just say…Nate Bishop is amazing!

* * *

So, any ideas people??


	13. 27th July: Beach Jam

Hey guys, Update Time. Sorry that it's sorta, kinda late, but I've been busy trying to write It Starts with Goodbye on my joint account with PaNcAk3s: K E V I N S Birdhouse. Speaking of. We've decided to start our own awards, so head there to our page to check out the catogories and vote. Speaking of contests, I don't wanna and I don't like advertising myself but I've been nominated for best naitlyn in starsnuffers awards so check them out and vote for your faves. So on with the story…Oh, and Thankies to Coley for updating for me when my computer was being all gfay!

**27th July 2008**

_**1.01am**_

You know, I never realised how cool Ella is. Yea, she's actually a really good friend and she really likes Jason. She was never normally my cup of tea but I hung out with her today at Beach Jam because Mitchie didn't go _again. _She is really pissing me off. It's like _get over it_! You broke up with _him_!!

So, I had never really thought about hanging out with Ella before today. I mean, I knew we'd eventually have to, her being Jason's girlfriend and all.

How did I become so close to her in one day? Well, Nate and Jason. Like we didn't know what was going on. We arrived at the beach and there were _three _microphones set up on the stage. Hmmm, I wonder _who_ was gonna play?

"Hey, we gotta go for a while," Nate said to me when we arrived. Shane and Jason had already walked up ahead of him.

"Where too?" I played along.

"Just…this…um…there's this thing we have to do…"

"Nate, you're a terrible liar," I laughed.

"I know."

"Just go and get ready to play, and pray Shane doesn't sound like a dying cat!" I laughed.

He planted a soft kiss on my lips before running away to catch up with Shane and Jason.

I laughed as I watched him run away. When I turned around Ella was there.

"I heard about Nate," she said. "Is he ok?"

"Yeah," I smiled. "He's doing great."

Obviously someone, probably Nate, had explained to Jason about Nate's diabetes. I was going to but never got around to it. Anyway, he must have told Ella straight away. I had no problem with Ella knowing, Nate probably didn't either. But I was just worried that it would be all over the camp by midnight.

It was like Ella read my mind. "I'm not gonna say anything," she said. "This may come as a shock to you but I am capable of keeping a secret."

"I wasn't…I mean, I didn't…"

"Relax Caitlyn, that's normally what people think of me. I'm used to it. Hey, you wanna stand with me when the guys play?"

I nodded, who else was I going to stand with? _Mitchie? _

-

-

The guys were great. No wait, more than great, they were fantastic. They sang a song that I hadn't even heard before. I'm not gonna write it all out, cause that would just be weird. It was called Burnin' up! And it was awesome!!

_I'm slipping' into the lava And I'm tryin' to keep from going under Baby, you turn the temperature hotter Cause I'm burnin' up Burnin' up for you baby _

Ella and I stood in the front row. We jumped up and down and screamed like crazy. When Nate's solo came around, well, I don't wanna be cocky or anything, but he sang right to me.

"God, you two are so oblivious," Ella shouted next to me.

I stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"You two are so in love it's sickening!"

"Ella, we've been going out for two weeks!!"

"So?"

"_So_…We're not in love!"

Okay, so maybe I was falling a _little_ bit in love with Nate. But _no way _was I going to tell Ella that! And besides, he doesn't love me…we're just dating.

When the boys finished playing Ella pulled me aside.

"Okay, so, _you_ may not admit it, but I _know_ that guy is completely head over heels in love with you!" she said.

"Ella, he isn't!"

"Trust me Cait, I know these things!"

I was shocked. Was Ella right? Did Nate love me? If he did why hasn't he told me? No, wait, he doesn't love me… I mean, he can't! we've only been dating for two weeks!!

"Hey Jay look," Nate said coming up behind me. "Our girlfriends are bonding!" He wrapped his arms around me, Jason swung his am over Ella's shoulders. "Hey," he said to me.

"Hi," I smiled, leaning into him. I saw Ella shoot me a knowing look. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Did we miss something?" Nate asked.

"Like you said," I turned to face him, throwing my arms around his neck. "We bonded."

Ella giggled, leaning into Jason. "Anyone up for a bonfire?" she asked, pointing to the huge bonfire ablaze down the beach.

"Definitely!" I smiled. I looked at Nate. "Race you," I challenged.

I didn't even give him time to answer before I took off down the beach. I had nearly reached the area of the bonfire when I felt two hands around my waist.

"Nate, put me down!" I shrieked as he threw me over his shoulder.

"Not until you say 'Nate Bishop is the most awesome, amazing, sexiest person in the whole entire world!'" he teased.

I repeated what he said and he put me down. I ran away again and I could feel him chasing me. This time I wasn't going to let him catch me. Even if I kinda wanted him to.

He caught me just as I was about to take a seat in between Ella and Lola. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him. He kissed me softly, lacing his fingers with mine.

"Hi," he smiled, pressing his forehead against mine.

"Hi," I said back.

-

-

The bonfire was slowly dying when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see that it was Shane.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked me.

"Sure," I said, standing up. I walked with him to a secluded part of the beach.

"I'm sorry about the other day," he said. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. You make Nate this _whole_ other person and if he didn't have you he _definitely_ wouldn't have told us about his diabetes."

"I accept your apology Shane," I smiled. "And, yea. I like to think a make Nate a better person, kind of like Mitchie made you."

Shane's face changed. "How is she?" he asked, his eyes full of sadness.

"Truthfully," I said. "Not so good. I don't know why though. I mean, _she_ broke up with _you."_

"I miss her," Shane said. "Will you tell her that? Tell her I miss her."

"I will Shane, I will."

Wow, I feel so bad for Shane. Maybe I should call of Operation Smitchie and let them work it out themselves. Shane's so broken right now. One minute he's all sad and depressed, and the next he snaps and turns into the old Shane, yelling at people left, right and centre.

After my chat with Shane I went back to the bonfire. Nate was deep in conversation with Jason so I smiled at him and took a seat beside Ella and Peggy.

"What are we talking about?" I asked.

"Tess's minions," Peggy said. "Isn't it so weird that they look like her?"

I looked at Tess and the two girls who now lived in her shadow. The resemblance was uncanny. Both girls had the same straight blonde hair as Tess, although one of the girls' hair looked dyed. They both had the same blue eyes and seemed to be wearing exactly what Tess told them too as the clothes they were wearing were so totally unflattering on both girls.

"You know it's funny," Ella said, tilting her head slightly. "we don't look anything like Tess at all."

I looked at the two of them and realised that we had one thing in common. We had all been Tess's poodle at some point. I had been for my first two years at Camp Rock and Peggy and Ella had been last year and the year before.

"Yea," Peggy said. "I guess after we left her last year she needed a confidence boost and I guess, two girls who look exactly like you, following you around all day…It's Tess's boost."

I felt two arms snake around my waist.

"Having fun?" Nate whispered in my ear.

"I'm having more fun now," I smiled, leaning into him.

"Oh yea," he said. "I can't do anything tomorrow."

"Why not?" I pouted, turning to face him.

"Because apparently I'm going bird watching with Jason."

I laughed. "Did I forget to tell you about that?"

"Yes, yes you did!"

"Opps."

"I'm gonna get you, you know that?"

Before he could say another word I took off down the beach, him following close behind _me._

_

* * *

_Any Ideas for the sequel? PM me!


	14. July 30th: Couples Day

_My sisters Gay: Just wanted to say that. Cause she is. She sitting beside me tellling me to get off the computer. well, I'm not getting off. And she's GAY!! OMG guys thank you so much. I got so many rviews on the last chapter. And amazing feeback. I love you all so much. Now it's time for a sad moment. This story is nearly over. I know! Sadness and a half. But never fear, the sequel is...well not __here yet but will be. __i have the basic plot __but any ideas feel free to PM me!! Ok one more thing Check out my joint account with PaNcAk3s for our fanfiction camp rock awards_

____

once again this chapter goes out to her because fabfiction won't let me upload documents so she updated for me . . .AGAIN.

**30****th**** July 2008**

_**6.07pm**_

I'm in a closet!! Why am I in a closet? I'll tell you why I'm in a closet! Shane's here. Talking to Mitchie. He just showed up. He didn't even knock, I mean, _how rude_!! He just stormed in, demanding Mitchie talk to him!

I thought I'd give them some alone time, to talk. I _could've_ just walked out the door. Walked to freedom. I _could've_ gone to see Nate, hung out with Ella, went for a walk. But _noooo! _I had to grab my diary and walk into the closet!! _The closet_. Of all places I walked into _the closet_!! I mean, it's a big closet, but I'm _stuck_ in here!! I can't go out there!! I just can't!!

And to top it all off I can hear everything they're saying!! Normally I would be thrilled, but this seemed wrong to listen in on. It was serious!!

"Mitchie, I _have_ to talk to you," is what he said when he let himself in. "And you _have_ to listen to me."

"I'm…just…gonna…go," is what I said, then I walked into _the closet_!!

I don't think Mitchie said anything. She was speechless. Speechless by Shane's sudden outburst.

"Damn it Mitchie!" Shane practically shouted. "I love you!! So much, more than words can describe! Why can't you see that?"

"Shane I- "

"And you know what I don't get?" Shane carried on, ignoring Mitchie. "Why you're so miserable? Caitlyn told me you weren't doing so good, and for the life of me I don't know why!! _You _broke up with _me_ remember? I don't know why, but you did. Not me. _I _didn't break up with _you_!!"

"SHANE!!" Mitchie shouted. I don't know why. Because she didn't say anything after. Maybe it was to get his attention, to get him to shut up.

"_You're_ the one who walked away Mitchie!"

Silence, no one spoke. You could hear a pin drop. I swear, right now I'm trying not to breath!!

"You're the one who let me," Mitchie finally said, well whispered.

"What?"

"I wanted you to fight!" Mitchie's voice was getting higher and fiercer. "I didn't want you to let me let you go! I was wrong, I wasn't thinking straight! I wanted you to grab me and tell me that I was wrong!"

"Now, how was I supposed to know that?"

Okay, I know it's wrong, but at this point I'm gonna open the closet door slightly so I can watch. It's like my very own soap opera, my very own Telanovela!! Which is soap opera in Spanish for those of you who don't know!!

Mitchie was crying. Her eyes were tear filled. I think Shane was too. His face looked so pained, so sad.

"You're just supposed too…"

Shane walked towards Mitchie and grabbed her shoulders. "Mitchie I love you, but I don't know everything."

"But…_Why_ do you love me?"

Shane took a step back. "What?" he asked.

"_Why_ do you love me?" Mitchie asked again.

"Why do I love you? Why do I love you?" he cupped her face with his hands. "I love you because each one of your kisses is unforgettable. I love you because you make me laugh. I love you because you are so _so_ beautiful, inside and out. I love you because I can be myself around you, we can do crazy things, goofy things, like dance with no music. And I love you because you make me a better person. Mitchie, I'm nothing without you. Nothing! You're all I have, please don't let me go."

Mitchie stared at Shane for a really long time. I was waiting for the _to be continued _thing to flash up. But it didn't. Instead Mitchie spoke, "I love you," she said quietly.

"What?" Shane stared at her.

"I love you," she said, louder this time. "So much. I never realised until now!"

Then Shane kissed her. I had to hold myself back from saying _Aww. _But it was pretty cute!! Then they started making out. Passionately!! Like Shane was on top of her on the bed. That was when I made my run for it. I quickly and quietly legged it from the closet to the door, and guess what? I made it without being noticed!!

_**6.59pm**_

I'm in Nate's cabin now! And I know he's reading over my shoulder. Hi Nate!! I'm not going to write anything else until you go away! No that is not a good thing! Yes I will keep answering you through this book!

Ok, he's gone to the bathroom now so I can write!!

First place I ran to when I escaped was Nate's cabin. I did the whole Shane thing, bursting through the door. First thing Nate did was jump up from his bed where he was lying down, reading. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Are you ok?!"

"Yea I'm fine!" I laughed. "I think Shane and Mitchie just got back together!" I said.

"What do you mean?"

I told him everything. From me being trapped in the closet to the heated make out session on the bed.

Nate laughed when I finished. "So wait," he said. "You were in the closet the _whole_ time?"

"Yup," I said. "And for all they know I still am. I'm just trying to get the images of them making out out of my mind!"

"Aww, come here," he smiled, pulling me in for a hug. "I'm sorry you had to witness that!"

"Make the images go away," I pouted. Our faces were so close, I could feel his breath.

"Oh, I intend to," he smirked. The he kissed me. And then we got more into it and he picked me up and lay me on his bed. He was on top of me kissing me like he had never kissed me before. But we didn't do anything. I mean, we just kissed. Nothing else. But it _was_ very heated!!

"I think we gave Mitchie and Shane a run for their money," he said when we finally broke apart. He was still on top of me.

"I think we did," I smiled.

NATANIEL GO AWAY!!

He's back, and reading over my shoulder again. God that boy is so annoying, but so adorable at the same time!

Yes Nate I'm writing about you…Because This is my diary and that's what I do…No you can't read it!!

_**8.03pm**_

I'm so sorry about earlier. Nate was reading over my shoulder. _Again. _and since I didn't really want him to read what I had wrote about him, I had to stop writing. Oh yea, and he grabbed my diary out of my hands and threw it on Jason's bed and started kissing me.

One minute, two minutes, three minutes, the time ticked by. Neither of us minded though. We were caught in the moment. Caught in each other. So, time was going by, we didn't care…

Then I heard a giggle. It came from the door. I looked up, much to the annoyance of Nate, to see…

Wait, I'll let you guess. Who do you think I saw at the door? Go on guess.

…

Okay, you're taking to long, so I'm just gonna tell you. It was Jason! Oh, and not just Jason. Ella too, she must have been the one who giggled. Oh and by the way did I mention that they were making out? No? well I just did. What is this? Couples Day or something?

I cleared my throat and they pulled apart. "Oh, hey Nate," Ella said cheerfully. Then she noticed that I was under him. Fully clothed by the way. "Caitlyn," she said slyly.

"Ella," I answered her in the same tone.

"We were…just…em…" Jason started.

"Making out?" Nate finished.

Jason looked at his shoes and nodded.

Nate rolled off me and rolled his eyes.

Then, _awkward. _Awkward silence.

"Okay," I said getting off the bed. "We're leaving." I grabbed Nate's hand.

"We are?" he whined, as I dragged him off the bed.

"Yes," I said. "We're going to see Shane and Mitchie."

"Hopefully they've stopped making out!!"

"Hey be thankful that they're back together, ok?"

We were just walking out the door when I heard Jason ask, "When did Shane and Mitchie get back together? How come no one tells me anything anymore!?"

Nate laughed. "We never told him anything to _begin_ with," he said as we walked away.

-

-

"So is everything back to normal now?" Nate asked ten minutes later. We were lying on my bed. I was leaning against his chest and his arm was around me. Shane and Mitchie were on Mitchie's bed in the same position.

"Yes," Mitchie answered. "It is. Everything's back to normal now. Well, except that _now_ I'm in love…"

She looked at Shane lovingly and he kissed her nose. It was adorable.

And that's another reason that Ella was wrong. Shane and Mitchie have been going out for months!! Nine months to be exact. And he only told her _now_ that he loves her. Nate and I have been dating for two an a half weeks!! That's it. He doesn't love me. I mean, he _can't_ love me!!

"I think the fantastic four is becoming fantastic again," I said, looking at everyone.

"The Fantastic Four?" Mitchie asked. "What about Jason? And Ella?"

"There's no word that goes with six!!" I said quickly.

"Fantastic four," Shane said. "I like it!"

"Thanks _Shane_," I smiled, putting emphasis on the word Shane while looking at Nate.

"I like it too," he said, finally.

"Good," I smiled, snuggling into him. "That's very good…"

* * *

Did I mention That my sister sounds lyk a man?!


	15. 3rd August 2008: Final Jam: The Show

OMG God guys, good news and Bad news. The good news is It's Update time!! The Bad news? Well Dudes, two more chapters!! And its over. Ok, so right now I'm only getting tired. Which is strange considering i went to sleep at 5.30 in the freakin morning!! Oh wait. Jade, was it 5.25?? Lol. But anyway I wanted to update and I did so... Here ya go lol. Chapter dedication goes to... Drum roll please... **HeadoverJonas4Life**...who PM's m with Amazing ideas!! So lets get on with this thing. Final Jam, part one...

* * *

**3rd August 2008**

**_12.54am_**  
"Can you believe that Final Jam is tonight?" Mitchie asked me earlier. We were chilling in our cabin, trying to get ourselves together for tonight. Mitchie was singing that song she wrote about Shane tonight. With some minor changes, and a happier ending.

"I know!!" I said. "I mean, this is it!" Camp is _over_ tomorrow! It went so fast."

"Did you think, for one second, that you and Nate would end up together?"

_Did I?_ I knew that there was something between us. I knew that maybe eventually we probably would. But I never thought it would be this summer.

"No," I answered. "I didn't. it's really strange, when life takes an unexpected turn like that."

"Yea, I can't believe that Shane told me that he loves me. _That_, I did not see coming!"

"I saw it," Mitchie looked at me. "I mean," I continued. "It was long over due if you ask me. You've been together like nine months."

Mitchie was quite for a moment. "Truthfully," she said. "I was waiting for it too." She smiled.

I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I was going to miss this. Over the summer Mitchie and I had become closer ten ever. She was like my sister. I was going to miss not being able to see her everyday. Our late night chats. Sharing the same room. And don't even get me started on how much I was going to miss Nate.

I was going home to New York. With my mother who honestly doesn't care what I do. I could get hit by a car and she wouldn't care. And my dad, overprotective, but I'm not daddy's little girl. Oh no. everything my brother does is always fantastic, but everything I do, it's just ok.

Yup, I was going to miss this place, so much!

"What time do you wanna head to Final Jam at?" Mitchie asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"I don't mind," I answered. "It starts at six and it's like four now. Five-fifteen?"

"Perfect," she said. "Do you wanna meet the boys there or…"

"I'll call Nate and find out." I stood up. "I'm gonna go for a walk, you know clear my head before tonight."

Mitchie nodded, "Be back here soon to get ready though," she said.

I nodded and headed out the door.

I walked to the lake. It was funny, I hadn't really spent time a lot of time there since Nate and I got together. I sat and thought about the last few weeks. And now it was just gonna end. Just like that.

-

-

We arrived at Final Jam around twenty past five. The place was already filling up fast. I looked around the room and spotted Nate.

I snuck up behind him and slid my fingers over his eyes. "Guess who?" I whispered in his ear.

"I know this one," he said. "Ryan Seacrest?"

He turned around and slid his arms around my waist. "Aww, just Caitlyn." he pouted.

"Afraid so," I smiled, sliding my arms around his neck.

He kissed me and we stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Uggh, can you guys please stop sucking face," Shane said coming up behind Nate. He was holding Mitchie's hand.

"Nice to see you too," I said sarcastically to him.

Pretty soon the place was packed and Final Jam was minutes away from starting. Mitchie and I were backstage waiting. Barron and Sander were here too. Ella decided to sit this one out. Peggy won last year, so she can't win again so she decided to not even compete. Then there was Tess. There she was in the corner rehearsing. All I kept thinking was those poor girls, those poor, poor girls!!

The guys were in the audience. No, they weren't judges. Unfair advantage. That's what Brown said. It was because Shane was dating Mitchie. I think their kinda happy about it though. I mean, now they don't have to worry about hurting anyone's feelings, right?

"Hey guys," Brown said stepping out onto the stage. "Are you ready to rock?"

The place erupted in cheers and screams.

"Okay, calm down," Brown laughed. "Now, all of you already know the drill, but for you newbie's, let me explain. Each act will come on stage and sing their heart out. Then our very special judge. Music producer, Brian Casey," Brian stood up and waved, just like the boy had done last summer, "will determine the winner. Now for the prizes. Not only will the winner win a huge trophy and a full scholarship back here for next year they will also win a all expenses paid trip to L.A!!" the crowd clapped again. "So are you ready to get this show on the road?" Brown shouted into his microphone. Once again the place erupted in cheers.

"Good luck," I whispered to Barron and Sander as they made their way to the stage.

"Thanks Cait," Barron said back, giving me a sideways hug. Then they walked on stage and got ready to perform.

During their performance I sat next to Mitchie, who was freaking out. "I can't do this Cait," she cried. " can't sing!"

"Mitchie, look at me," I said. "You sang last year! You can do it again, ok. And just think, if you hadn't of sung last year, you wouldn't have Shane as your boyfriend!"

Mitchie looked at me. "I can do this," she started muttering to herself over and over. She suddenly looked at me. "I can't do this!!" she shrieked.

"Mitchie!! I shouted. "Do you want me to get Shane?"

"No, no, it's ok, I'm calm, I'm calm…" she started muttering to herself again.

I walked over to the side of the stage to listen to Barron and Sander. Amazing. That's what they were. They were singing their normal type of song. About leaving camp. They did a new one every year. They're _amazing_ song writers. _Almost_ as good as the boys.

Speaking off the boys. I looked out to the audience and saw them. Nate looked at me and winked. I blew him a kiss and he caught it. I laughed before walking back to Mitchie. Barron and Sanders song was over and they were now making their way off stage.

It was Mitchie's turn now.

"You'll be fine," I smiled. I gave her a tight hug. "Don't worry."

I walked to the side of the stage to watch her.

"Um, hey guys," she said into the microphone. She fixed the strap on her guitar, which was over her shoulder. "Um…this song is kinda important to me. I was going through a bad time when I wrote it, but all is good now…so…enjoy."

I looked at Shane, his eyes were locked with Mitchie's. then Mitchie started to sing. And this time I'm gonna write down the whole song, just cause it was so beautiful!

_I can honestly say,  
You've been on my mind since I woke up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playin'  
I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I want to forget  
Is goodbye  
_

_I woke up this morning and played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then put it down  
cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget _

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up with your ringtone  
I hesitate but answer it any way  
You sound so alone  
__I'm surprised to hear you say_

_You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing_

_You remember the simple things  
We talked till we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye_

_Saying goodbye  
Ooh  
Goodbye_

I had never heard the whole song before. I was amazed. She had made such a sad song into something so beautiful.

A few more people went after Mitchie. Then it was Tess's turn. Of course her song was about how beautiful and fantastic she was. While her clones just stood in the back and sang into one microphone.

Brown ran back on stage when Tess was finally finished. "Wow, some stiff competition this year," he said. "Now we'll give our judge some time to think and then we'll have our winner!!"

The crowd cheered again. I made my way out to the audience to the guys.

"Mitchie's got this in the bag," Nate said to me as I sat down in the empty seat beside him. "Brian couldn't keep his eyes off her the whole time she was singing."

"Dude, I knew she had this in the bag the minute I saw the first four lines of the song!"

Next thing I knew Brown was back out on stage. "I'm gonna stay here." I said to no one in particular. I knew Mitchie would be fine without me.

"Is everyone ready to find out the winner?" Brown said. Brian Casey was standing on stage beside him. He handed Brian the microphone.

Brian smiled. "Is everyone ready?" everyone screamed, including me. I was dying inside. "Okay, the winner of Final Jam is…Mitchie Torrez!!"

"Oh my god!" I said gripping Nate's hand. "Oh my good!" I looked at him. "OH MY GOD!!" I screamed.

I looked to the stage. Mitchie was already standing up there, holding onto her huge trophy. Shane stood up and ran towards the stage. I have never seen that boy run without falling over. It was quite an accomplishment for him. He picked Mitchie up and swung her around.

I stood up and dragged Nate with me, I mean, I _was _still holding his hand! _Still_ holding his hand I ran towards the stage. Hugged Mitchie tightly. "Congratulations!" I said. "I _knew _you were going to win!"

Brown hugged Mitchie. "Congratulations Mitchie," he said into the microphone. "You have just won a full scholarship back here next year _plus_ an all expenses _paid_ trip to Los Angeles."

I looked and saw that Connie was crying. She must be so proud of her daughter. I mean, I know I was!

Soon final Jam was over! I know. Over!! Just like that. I couldn't believe it. It was actually over.

* * *

La La Land... Hmmm...I dunno. Felt like putting that there. Got a problem?? Lol. : )


	16. 3rd August: Final Jam: The Aftershow

So, here we go. The penultimate chapter. One more to go after this!! I'm gonna miss this story lol. Okay so, Chapter dedication goes to **Lol ItsLoliver**. Thank you for all the amzing reviews. I love you!! And your ideas!! Speaking off any thing you guys want in the sequal?? PM me!! Ok also have to mention **PaNcAk3s**, so there I mentioned you Nicole. Next chapetr you will have a bigger dedication and you know why!! Okay so this chapters, lets see, got it all..Naitlyn, twilight references, Ella, Jason, Smitchie, Sadness... Okay, okay I'll stop now!! Lets get on with the reading...Don't forget to review!!

* * *

It was about an hour after Final Jam had ended. We were all at the beach. And by _we_ I mean me, Nate, Mitchie, Shane and Jason and Ella.

We were all sitting on the sand down the back of the beach. Not caring if we got dirty or not. This was our last night. Together.

"Well, guy's this is it," Shane said. His arm was around Mitchie and her head was rested on his shoulder.

"No," I said sitting up. I had been leaning into Nate, both his arms were around me. "This isn't it. Just because we're going home, going to different States and just because we won't see each other every day doesn't mean that this is it!! This isn't goodbye!" I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I went to wipe it away before anyone noticed but Nate got there first.

He wiped the tear from my cheek. "Don't cry," he said softly, so that no one else could hear. He kissed the back of my head.

"Cait's right," Ella said. "Just because we won't _see_ each other everyday, doesn't mean we won't _see _each other at all!"

I nodded but didn't say anything. I knew that we'd all somehow find a way to see each other. Mitchie and Shane did it last year. There was no reason we couldn't all do it again. And besides. Mitchie had a free trip to L.A!!

"Hey, Remember at the start of camp you two just wouldn't talk to each other?" Shane asked, pointing at me and Nate.

"We call those our dark days," I said smiling. "But Shane, I was quite impressed today. You ran without -"

"Are you referring to the fact that I can't walk over a stable surface without finding something to trip over?" Shane asked, cutting in.

I laughed. "Yes I am." I said. "And that's from Twilight!!"

"I wondered where my book disappeared to." Mitchie said looking at Shane.

"Tell me Mitchie," Shane said, leaning into Mitchie. "Do I dazzle you?"

Mitchie hit him over the head and laughed

"Hey, Jason, remember our chats by the lake?" I asked.

Jason nodded. "They were fun."

"What did you guys talk about?" Nate asked. "You were always out there."

"You," Jason said simply.

Nate smiled. "I knew it," he whispered.

Before I had a chance to ask him how he knew or what the hell he meant Ella spoke. "A lot's happened this year," she said. "Nate and Cait got together, Shane and Mitchie had a _humongous_ fight, broke up and then got back together. Jason and I got together. Nate came out about his Diabetes. Mitchie won Final Jam! Did I miss anything?"

"No, you got it all," Mitchie said smiling. "It really was an amazing summer!"

We all agreed with her. It really had been amazing. Everything Ella had said…She just described the summer in her own little Ella way.

Nate picked up his guitar and started strumming it. I recognised the tune straight away. I smiled at him and he stopped playing.

"What?" he asked.

"I know that song," I said.

"I know."

"You should sing it!"

"I dunno Caity."

"Come on Nate," I pouted. "It's our last night. Sing it for me!"

He looked at me straight in the eyes. "Fine," he said. I gave him a quick kiss. He looked at everyone else. "Hey guys," he said, getting their attention. Everyone turned to look at him. "There's um… there's something I want you to hear. I wrote it a couple of weeks ago."

He started strumming his guitar again…

_Got the news today  
Doctor said I had to stay  
A little bit longer  
And I'll be fine__  
__  
When I thought it'd all been done  
When I thought it'd all been said  
A little bit longer  
And I'll be fine__  
All this time goes by  
Still no reason why  
A little bit longer  
And I'll be fine__Yeah!__You don't even know_

_But you don't know what you got'Till it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like  
To feel so low  
Every time you smile or laugh you glow  
You don't even know  
No no  
You don't even know_

_Waitin' on a cure  
But none of them are sure  
A little bit longer  
And I'll be fine_

_But you don't know what you got'Till it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like  
To feel so low  
And every time you smile or laugh you glow  
You don't even know  
No no  
You don't even know  
No no_

_Two, three, four!_

_And you don't know what you got'Till it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like  
To feel so low  
And every time you smile or laugh you glow_

_No_

_Yeah_

_Woah! Oooohhh_

_So I wait 'till kingdom come  
All the highs and lows are gone  
A little bit longer  
And I'll be fine  
I'll be fine._

Nate finished singing and looked up.

That song was…One word…Amazing. And though I hate to say it. It was even more amazing then Mitchie's song had been.

"It's about-" Nate started.

"Your diabetes," Shane finished. "Nate, that was amazing. That song is _so_ going on our next album!"

I smiled. "I told you they would like it," I whispered.

He didn't answer, he just kissed me. Not that I minded much.

-

-

About half and hour later we had all split up. Well, all the couples had split up.

Nate and I were sitting by the lake.

"I don't wanna go home," I sighed, snuggling into him.

"Neither do I," he said pulling me closer.

"Really?"

"Yea, I mean, here everything's so peaceful, so calm. No craziness. And when I get back to L.A it's gonna be crazy. Recording, photo shoots, interviews… I dunno, I guess it was just nice to have the summer off."

"Oh," I said. I had almost forgot that Nate was a celebrity. I had forgotten how big connect three actually were. At camp everyone knew them as close friends but outside of camp everyone knew them as connect three; biggest boy band in the country! Would he have time to have a girlfriend?

It was like Nate had read my mind. "It's gonna be ok," he said. "I am going to call you everyday. Even if it's just to say hi or just to hear your voice. But it will be everyday. I promise."

"I really don't wanna go home," I whined.

"Why not?"

"Well for starters, my mom just doesn't care. She's always off in some foreign country, spa hopping. My dad doesn't care. He cares about my brother, yes. But not me. I care for myself when I'm at home."

Nate hugged me tightly. "All the more reason for me to call you everyday," he smiled.

"I'm gonna hold you to that. You do know that?"

He nodded. We sat in silence for a while. My head rested on his shoulder.

"Hey," Nate said suddenly. Turning his head. "You up for a swim?"

"What?"

He stood up and took off his shirt. "You coming?" he asked. I just laughed. He ran towards the water and jumped in. "You coming or what?" he asked when he resurfaced.

I smiled and kicked off my flip flops. "Here I come!" I shouted running towards the water. Fully clothed I jumped in.

"Hey," Nate said.

"Hi," I smiled.

I slid my arms around hi neck. He leant in and kissed me. It was perfect. Really perfect.

When we pulled apart I ducked under water and shot back up, splashing him.

"I'm gonna get you for that, you know that?" he said.

He picked me up and threw me through the air. I landed in the water with a splash.

I swam back and snuck up behind him. I used all my strength and pushed him under the water.

When he came back up he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into him.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," I said.

"Yea," Nate said. "Except not in the water, cause it's gonna get cold."

"Speaking of, it _is_ getting kinda cold."

"You're right. Come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the water. It was _freezing_!! I swear, I nearly got frost bite! Okay, _maybe_ that's a bit of and exaggeration. But it was _cold!!_

"It's so cold!!" I said.

Nate slipped his shirt back on. "Not really," he said.

"Hey, you have warm clothes!!"

"_Come on_," he said, wrapping his arms around me. "Let's go somewhere warm."

We walked back to Nate's cabin. Both of his arms stayed around me the whole way. Strangely I didn't feel as cold as I had earlier. Nate just standing beside me made my body heat up.

When we got inside his cabin we saw Shane and Mitchie were lying on Shane's bed. Mitchie was asleep in Shane's arms.

"Why are you wet?" Shane asked us in a whisper.

"_Someone_ wanted to go swimming," I whispered back. I turned to Nate. "Clothes?" I asked.

Nate went to the closet and pulled out sweat pants and a t-shirt. He handed them to me and I went into the bathroom to get changed.

When I came back out I saw Nate was lying on his bed. I crawled up beside him. He put his arm around me and kissed my temple.

We lay there talking to Shane until Mitchie woke up. Then we said goodnight to the guys and went to our cabin.

Oh god! I'm absolutely _dreading_ tomorrow! It's going to be so sad. I'm _so _gonna cry.

_The ends gonna come to soon._

* * *

PaNcAks has been nominated in Pyrolyn-776's Underdog awards!! Go vote for her : )


	17. 3rd August 2008: The End

Ok guys, here it is. This is the revised final chapter. It's not changed alot, but the ending is different. I hope this will end the story right. So there is no sequel anymore. This is the end. Thank you guys for all the support.

* * *

**On The Bus  
4.12pm**

I'm crying. _Crying_. I'm depressed. Today was so sad. One of the saddest days of my life. I didn't want to leave. I really didn't. You get attached to a place like that. It becomes your home. Your friends become your family.

I woke up strangely early this morning. The sun was just rising. Instead of groaning and turning over to go back asleep I got up and got dressed. I wanted to make the most of today. I didn't want to waste a moment.

I walked around Camp, taking in the sights. This time tomorrow I'd be back in New York. _Oh Joy_!!

I'd be back to the bright neon lights and the loud noises. I wanted to stay here in the peaceful woods.

I wandered around in my own little daze until I ended up beside the lake. I noticed that I wasn't the only one who had decided to take a little early morning stroll. There sitting beside the lake was Jason.

"Hey Jay," I said coming up behind him. "Mind if I sit?"

"No, go ahead," he said.

I slipped off my shoes and sat beside him, dipping my feet into the water. Just like I had done that night with Nate.

"So, it's been a while since we did this," I said.

Jason looked at me and nodded. "I'm gonna miss this place," he said. "I haven't spent a full summer here in four years. I mean me, Shane, Nate, we connected here. It's our roots. I love it here!"

"Yea," I said. "I mean, think of everything this camp has done for us all. Connect 3, Shane's attitude makeover, Mitchie and Shane, you and Ella, me and Nate. And so many other things!"

Jason sighed and looked at me. "Cait," he said. "You're like the sister I never had. I love you, you know that?" he hugged me and then pulled back. "In a non weird way though, totally, friends honour!!"

I laughed at him as he rambled away. "I know Jay," I said. "I know.

-

-

Breakfast was a quite affair. Too quite. We ate in silence. I didn't let go of Nate's hand at all. I have to say it made eating bowl of cereal quite hard. But I just couldn't let go.

Every now and then Mitchie would sneak a glance around the table, at all our gloomy faces. Until she finally had had enough a slammed her fork down. I jumped. It was scary.

"Guys, we are not gonna be like this!!" she said. "Were not gonna be depressed. I know it's our last day. But come on!! It's our last day!!"

'Yeah, but...' I trailed off.

No.

I couldn't do this.

I couldn't leave these people, the only people who ever loved me.

I mean, what was I going back too?

A mom who was barely ever home, and a dad who was there too much, that was what.

I was about to start crying, I _knew _I was.

But I also knew Mitchie was getting a bit emotional too, and I couldn't let her see me crying. That would just start her off.

And _no one _needed to see Mitchie cry!

So I got up and left.

I was still holding onto Nate, so he sort of trailed behind me.

'Where are we going, Caity?'

But I couldn't answer him. I didn't even know.

All I knew was that I wanted to be close to him, one last time. Cause this could be the _last _time.

I stopped walking, not knowing where I was, not caring, and I kissed him.

I put everything into that kiss, all the emotions, the sadness, the happiness, everything, all the things I'd felt for him over the summer were in that kiss.

And I was happy to note that he was kissing back just as fiercely, holding onto me just as tightly.

But we all know great things come to an end, and all that jazz.

And before I knew what was happening, I was saying goodbye to him, standing on the steps that led to the bus, the end of my life, really.

I was crying now. I held onto him tightly. I didn't want to let go. I was afraid.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," I whispered.

"I'm gonna miss you more," Nate smiled.

"No your not," I said looking at him.

"Believe me Caity. It is not possible for anyone to miss you more then me. It's not possible."

I smiled. Right then I knew I had to let go. I knew that everything would be ok.

I walked over to Mitchie and hugged her. "I'm gonna miss you Mitch," I laughed through tears. "I can't believe you get to stay another hour but I have to leave in ten minutes!!"

"Cait," Mitchie said. "You're like my sister. You know that. I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Mitchie."

I gave her a tight hug. Then I turned to Shane.

"Shaney!" I sighed. "Come here and give me a hug!"

He hugged me. "I'll see you soon Cait," he said.

"I'll be sending you that book in the mail. _New Moon._"

"I love you, little sister." he smiled. That's what we had become. Shane was like my big brother. Protective, helpful. I was his little sister. He was the youngest in his family and never really had someone to look out for, well, except Mitchie. I was that little sister in his life.

"I love you too, big brother."

It was time to leave and the tears still hadn't stopped. I ran back to Nate and fell into his arms. I kissed him with so much force, like earlier.

When we pulled apart he looked me dead in the eyes, his face serious.

"I have to tell you something," he whispered so that only I could hear. "I know that we've only been together these past few weeks, but I need to let you know this."

"What is it Nate?" I asked, my voice was a low as his.

He cupped my face with his hands. "I love you Caitlyn Gellar. I love you so much. I didn't think it was possible for me to love someone as much as I love you, but I do."

I was silent. I tried to register everything he had just said. Did Nate Bishop just tell me that he loves me?

"Say something Caity, please," he was pleading. "Please don't tell me that I messed this up!"

"I love you too," I was still in shock as the words came out of my mouth, I wasn't even sure I had said them until I saw Nate was laughing.

"You really love me?" he asked, smiling.

"I really do."

"Caitlyn, you gotta go." Trust Shane to ruin a perfect moment.

Nate took my hand one last time and walked me over to the bus.

"Bye Caity," he sighed. "I'll miss you so much. I love you."

He kissed me one last time.

"I love you," I said when we broke apart.

And then it was time to go. I sat on the bus and waved from the window. I blew Nate a kiss and he opened his fist to catch it.

All of a sudden Ella's voice was in my head.

"_That guy is completely head over heels in love with you"_

I guess she was right all along.

You know diary, I started this thing hating everybody, hating the world. But right now, at this moment, I have the best friends a girl could ask for and I love them all. And I have the most perfect boyfriend in the world.

And you know what? I am head over heels in love with him too.

It's been a good summer and diary, you helped me a lot, so thank you I guess.

My name is Caitlyn Geller I'm sixteen years old and my life is far from perfect but I've got the greatest people around me to help me through.

Thank you for a Summer I'll never forget.


End file.
